The Season of May
by Emma O'Brien
Summary: Sora has passed on, so the keyblade has picked a new master. The heartless have already taken many worlds. Can the new keyblade master save the worlds in time? R
1. Prologue

Emma: Welcome! I never did finish my last story, but I'm going to try to finish this one. This is only the prologue!

---------------------------------------------------

Long, long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light.

People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it.

Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread….

The world disappeared into the darkness.

But a slimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…

Children gathered their slimmers of light and recreated the world.

The recreated world, however, was no longer united…

It was divided into several smaller worlds.

Because the true light still hidden deep within the darkness…

---------------------------------------------------

One hundred years ago, a great hero saved the universe with the will of his heart and the power of his friendship. He saved the worlds' light by lock their keyholes.

But his task was not easy. He had to face the monsters called heartless. He has lost his friends and fell into the darkness.

But he returned to the light. The keyblade helped him after it picked him to be the Keyblade Master. He found his friends and made new ones.

Just recently, the keyblade master has passed on. The heartless have returned, and many worlds have fallen already.

The keyblade has chosen a new master.

But can she save the worlds in time?


	2. Chapter 1

Emma: Happy Holidays! I just got back from Paris.

May: Hi! I'm the new keyblade master. Oops! I just spoiled it.

Emma: MAY! WHY! Anywho, Sorry about spelling problems and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1: A dream, a vision, and a storm.

"Come to me."

A girl stepped forward through the darkness. Her school uniform was torn to shredders while cuts cover her body. Her red hair fell down to her waist, and her grey eyes seemed to her lost their life. No joy or hope.

"H-hello?" She called out, her voice so faint that it sounded like a silent sob.

"Come to me."

"Who's there? Will you help me?" Her eyes widened. A woman stood in front of her. Silver hair fell to the ground. She was wearing a long white gown. She opened her eyes, making the girl gasp. Purple, they were purple eyes. She held out her beautiful hand.

"Come to me," She whispered. The girl began to twitch. She raised her hand to meet the woman's. She felt her body going numb.

"Who are you?" The girl cried. "What do you want with me?"

The woman smiled, saying, "Come to me."

She suddenly felt tears running down her face.

"Who are you!" She screamed, grabbing the woman's hand.

The woman smiled turned wicked as her grip tightened. Her eyes turned red. "You're nightmare."

…

May gasped, awakening from her dream. She quickly sat up, hitting her head on a branch above her.

"Gah!" She cried, rubbing her head. "Maybe sleeping in a tree was a bad idea."

"You always sleep in trees! At least you didn't fall out this time!" May looked down to spot her friend.

"Oh, shut up!" She yelled, at the black haired girl looking up at her. "Nobody asked you anyways, Aracely!" May glared at the girl.

"Come on! We have to go to school!" Aracely laughed. May jumped from the top of the top of the tree. Aracely gasped. "May! You got twigs in your hair!" She began to pull the small sticks from May's red hair.

"Oh, get over it!" May hissed. "You are so fashion crazy!"

"It's my passion," Aracely said, sticking out her tongue. "Now, let's go to school. You do like school."

It was true. May loved school. It was one of the only things she was good at. Picking up her bag, she ran ahead of her friend.

"Race ya!" She laughed.

Aracely groaned, "You know I hate running. It makes me sweaty and gross. You jerk!"

…

"Phew!" We made it!" May gasped for air as she talked. Aracely fell into her chair.

"I will never run again!" She complained.

"We have gym today," A blond girl giggled, sitting next to her. Aracely screamed into her bag.

"Allayna!" May cheered, hugging the girl. "You're back from trip! How was it?" Allayna had been traveling across the home world, Hidden Meadow. The world was most forest, but it had a town in the middle of it. There was said to be a hidden meadow…

"…But it still yet to be found," Allayna sighed. May and Aracely grabbed Allayna hands.

"Don't worry Allayna! One day you'll find it!" May and Aracely cheered together.

Allayna smiled her blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you," She whispered. "But I just want to find my home."

Allayna was from the Hidden Meadow, but she was found in the woods after losing her memory. She refused tell how she knew, though.

May looked around the room as Allayna and Aracely bickered about gym class. Every girl almost looked the same for each one was wearing the same Japanese uniform. May wondered why they all had to look the same.

"Sorry class," the teacher said. "My car broke down. Sit down and open to page two in your books."

The class groaned. May looked outside the window; it was beginning to snow. She already read the chapter last night and didn't see the point of reading it again.

Tapping on her desk, she carefully looked outside. Her pupils narrowed as an eerie feeling gripped her heart. She saw a storm coming, fast. White covered the land in a dangerous way.

She suddenly came back to earth, screaming.

"Miss May!" The teacher gasped. "What's wrong?"

"A storm is coming!" May screamed, standing up.

…

May: And so ends the chapter.

Emma: DEATH STORM!

Riku: Oh, get over it…

Sora: Yeah…

Emma: Yes masters…. --;

Kairi: Keep reading! There is more to Come!


	3. Chapter 2

Emma: I'm sorry! I've been so busy!

Riku: And lazy…

Sora: Oh, shut up and start the chapter….

…

Chapter 2: Allayna and Aracely Vanish

May ran outside, her friends following.

"May! We have to stay inside!" Aracely yelled through the screaming wind. "Come-" She suddenly disappeared through the fast moving, snowy wind.

"No!" May yelled, trying to run to her friend, but something was holding her back. May turned around to find Allayna holding on to her uniform. "Allayna, what are you doing?" Allayna shook her head.

"We have to find the keyhole," She said; her voice sounded like she was trapped in a dream. May squinted because the snow was getting in her eyes.

"Allayna?" May yelled. "I don't understand!"

Allayna smiled. "You just have to just trust me."

May's dream came back to her. The face of the wicked woman was stained in her mind. Could she trust Allayna, or will she just trick her like the woman did? No, Allayna was her friend, her best friend. The woman was a stranger that wanted something with her. May grabbed Allayna's hand, nodding, and they rushed into the storm.

"What is a keyhole?" May asked, yelling it because the storm was becoming louder and more dangerous. Allayna said something, but May couldn't understand her. The snow suddenly blinded her.

"Allayna!" She yelled. May couldn't feel her hand anymore. She couldn't even feel her own hand anymore! She didn't even realize how cold she was. Her legs were numb, and so were her arms. She wished she had got a coat, but it didn't matter now.

May suddenly ran into something. She couldn't really tell, though. The snow suddenly began to die down. May looked around. Everything had almost completely vanished. May gasped in disbelief and fell to her knees. A large, black monster stood before her. She tried to crawl away, but it was going to step on her.

Her hands suddenly began to glow gold, and she rose up into the air. In her hands, a large key began to form. "W-what!" She screamed, grabbing the key. In her hand, the kingdom key shinned brightly. "Is this a weapon? Or a key?"

A voice rang in her hand. _The keyblade…_it echoed. _Use it well…_

May landed on the ground. She pointed the keyblade at the giant heartless. "I guess I have to beat you, so get ready 'cause I'm comin'!"

…

Emma: Sorry it's short.

May: Just write more chapters!

Emma: Right…

Kairi: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Emma: Hi hi! It's me!

May: And me!

Sora: Me too!

Kairi: Don't forget me!

Riku: What about me!

…

Chapter 3: A Strange New World

May jumped away from the darkside heartless as it tried to attack her. She suddenly realized she had no idea how to fight. The closest thing to fighting she did was video games. She felt like her body was freezing over, but tried to ignore it. She barely dodged another attack.

"Creep!" She growled, trying to cut the heartless. She only left a little scratch, though. She tried to destroy the small shadows, but it was taking up a lot of energy for her. Her breath was heavy, and sweat ran down her forehead.

"What is your problem!" She screamed at the heartless. She had a feeling they didn't care. Or didn't understand either.

The voice suddenly returned to her. _You are stronger than that_, it echoed. _You know it, but you are afraid to fight. This is a battle of life or death. Your life or its._

May tumbled over. Her leg was hurt from an attack. Her slow movements weren't a match for the large heartless.

I'm done, she thought. She laid on the ground, and May tried to protect her heart with her keyblade. The small shadows tried to attack her. They suddenly backed away from her when she began to glow a light green. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She stood up, her leg suddenly healed. She spun her keyblade in a circle and destroyed the heartless that surrounded her.

"I know who I am!" She yelled at the heartless. "So now I know that I have to kick your-!"

The ground suddenly broke under her feet, and the Darkside was suddenly sucked up into a large black portal.

"Oh, crud!" She screamed, trying to find something to grab onto. Nothing, there was nothing left. She panicked, unsure of what to do.

"Crud! Crud! Crud!" She shouted. She watched everything that was left being torn away, and she than ran to the center of the…planet? She wasn't sure what to call it.

May suddenly began to cry. She didn't want it to end like this. She didn't want her home to be destroyed. She didn't want her friends to disappear. May didn't want any of this!

May gasped as she suddenly began to float up. She could feel herself beginning pulled into the portal. She screamed when the keyblade disappeared. She stopped glowing as fear took over her.

She closed her eyes, again. As soon as she went through the portal, she blacked out.

…

"Wake up!"

May coughed up a little blood, and opened her eyes. She looked around where she had landed. She was in a room, a small room. She was lying in a single person bed. The carpet was blue and the wall was white. The blue curtains were closed over the only window in the room. There was a white desk

May turned over. She saw a boy. She gasped and tried to sit up so she could get away.

"Woah! Chill!" The boy said, sitting up. "You're hurt, so chill!"

May calmed down and then laid back. She watched him sit back in his chair. He had shaggy blond hair. His eyes were a plain blue, but they seemed to be lively and happy. He was wearing a black tee shirt with a grey vest over it. His dark blue jeans were a little torn up. He wore white sneakers. He looked to be thirteen, just like May.

"So, who are you?' The boy asked.

"I could ask you the same question," May growled. She rolled over because she did not want to face this stranger.

"Hey, please don't be like that." May rolled back over.

"I'm sorry. I have just been through a lot."

"My name is-"

"Suoh!" A girl sang, walking into the room with a tray. "Suoh-kun! I brought the tea and medicine for our guest!" She blinked when she saw May awake.

"Be quiet, Gigi!" Suoh growled, facing the girl. "Man, you're always so loud."

Gigi had dark brown hair that fell down to her back. Her light brown eyes sparked as she put down the tray on the desk. She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with a purple mini skirt. Her pink boots matched her shirt well. In her hair was a purple headband. She looked like she was fourteen.

Gigi gave him a hurt look, but then she smiled at May. "Hi, I'm Gigi! Who are you? Where are you from?"

"And what happened to you?" Suoh asked.

May let out a shaky sigh. Could she trust these people? Would they believe her?

"Well, uh…"

The two watched her. They both looked very excited. May let out another shaky sigh. She had to trust them. They were all she had left, even if she did just meet them. At least they cared about her.

"May," She finally explained. "I am May. I'm from the world called Hidden Meadow."

Gigi and Suoh looked at each other amazed.

"Another world!" They both asked at the same time. Gigi seemed faint, so she sat on the bed.

May nodded. "Then this sudden snow storm came! And when it cleared up my friends disappeared! Plus, my world was, like, gone! Then this huge black thing attacked me, and it tried to kill me." She stretched out her hands. "Then this key appeared."

She thought hard, and the kingdom key appeared in her hand. The two others gasped. Gigi quickly climbed off the bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think it's called the keyblade," May said, placing the keyblade on the bed. "Anyways, then I had to fight the thing, but I could barely fight it! Then I started glowing, but it didn't matter 'cause I got sucked into a portal and landed here."

"Yeah," Suoh suddenly said, nodding. "I found you in the street. Good thing nobody comes out anymore except me and Gigi."

"Wait," May gasped. "Why not?"

"Because of the heartless," Gigi sighed grimly, making the tea.


	5. Chapter 4

Emma: Hi everybody! The story has just begun! May finally finds the keyhole!

May: Plus, Suoh tells a little bit from his past and what world they live on!

Sora: Then, it's off to the next world!

Kairi: It's going to be super fun!

Riku: So, let's start the chapter!

Chapter 4: The First Keyhole!

"The heartless?" May asked, sitting up.

"The heartless," Gigi whispered loudly, "are creatures that have no hearts. They don't care what they destroy. My brother and I are looking for what they're after."

"I fight them, and she does research," Suoh sighed. "They took over our town when I was five."

"Thank you," May said when Gigi handed her a cup of tea. "So, the heartless, what are they after?"

"We're still not sure."

May grabbed her keyblade. "I think…"

"Yes?" Gigi asked.

"…That I want to help you," May sighed. "I think the heartless took over my world and destroyed it."

"Wait one second," Suoh said, standing up. "They destroyed your world?"

"Yes, it was horrid." May shivered.

"I know what they're after!" Suoh blurted out. "They want-"

"-To kill out world!" Gigi cried, dropping her cup. The cup hit the floor, and smashed to little pieces. "What the hell?"

May eyes widened. She quickly climbed out of the bed. "We have to try to stop them. I mean now!"

"But, May, we've been looking for eight years," Suoh said, putting his hands on her shoulders. May noticed he was a little taller than she was. "We've never found anything."

"I don't care!" May shouted. "If you knew how bad it was to lose my home, we wouldn't want to lose yours! I don't want you to lose your home!"

Suoh sighed. "Okay, let's go."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Gigi, stay here."

Gigi was busy cleaning up her cup. "No problems here. Just be careful you two."

Suoh pulled out a sword from behind the desk. "May, can you fight?"

"Uh…" May held up the keyblade. "Yeah, of course I can!" She lied. May hated lying, but if she told the truth, he would never let her go.

"Right, then let's go!" Suoh ran out of the house, May following behind.

…

"So, your world is called Twilight Town?" May asked Suoh.

"Yup," Suoh answered with a nod. "It's a nice town, except for all the rain and heartless."

"I bet the heartless are worse," May said.

"Trust me, they are."

"I do trust you."

Suoh was surprised to hear this. He looked back at May. "You…you do?"

May smiled then nodded. "You took care of me, so the least I can do is give you my trust. So, thank you."

Suoh blushed. "Hey, there's no way I was going to let a hurt girl become dinner for a heartless. You don't have to thank me!"

"But I did, so live with it!"

Suoh looked forward then rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."

Suoh felt really funny inside. Was he starting to get a feeling for May? He shook away the thought and tried to focus on the mission.

"Do you think the keyblade has something to do with the heartless?" May asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right. Actually, I do think it does."

"Really? Me too."

"Well, when I was a kid, around eight I guess, I read a story that involved the heartless."

May stopped in her tracks. "Tell me the story, please."

"Okay. It said an evil man created the heartless over one hundred years ago. They were once people that lost their hearts. All hope was lost, until a boy came. They called him the keyblade master and sealed these things called keyholes. Sealing the keyhole saved a world, the world the keyhole was at. I didn't think the story was true, until now."

"Because of me. So I'm the keyblade master?"

"Actually, you're the keyblade mistress."

"Nah! Keyblade master sounds cooler."

Suoh rolled his eyes again. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

"So, where did you hear this story?'

"Let's just say my sister went into a restricted section in a library and found a book."

"Wow, I never would have guess Gigi could be a bad girl."

"Welcome to my world."

They began to walk again, but it didn't take them long because Suoh told May they were at their destination. It was a large clock tower that appeared to be abandoned.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"This is the clock tower. A lot of heartless come here, so I think the keyhole might be here."

"Hey, you're smart."

Suoh blushed again. The two hopped the fence. As soon as they landed, a giant, black guard armor appeared in front of them. The keyhole appeared at the very top of the tower.

"God damn it!" Suoh, growled, pulling out his sword. It was silver with a blue dragon one it. May was amazed by it.

"Hey, dummy! Wake up!" Suoh yelled, pushing her out of the way. He blocked an attack, but just barely. May quickly stood up.

"Right, sorry!" May shouted. She jumped at the armor and sent a series of attacks on its left arm. The arm shook and exploded. Small green balls fell every where. Suoh grabbed a couple.

"May, these balls help your health, so grabbed some!" Suoh yelled.

May nodded and did as she was told. After, she felt better. "Wow!" She cheered. "Thanks!"

Suoh was too bust destroying the right leg. He finished it off, and more green balls took its place.

May didn't grab any this time, but instead she attacked the right arm. It smashed into her. She screamed and tumbled to the ground.

"May!" Suoh shouted and threw her a potion.

May stood up. "You're the best!" She cheered.

Suoh blushed as he finished off the arm for May. Not many balls came out this time.

May destroyed the last leg. Now, only the body was left.

"Together!" Suoh and May yelled. They attacked at the same time, finishing the rest of its life points. A blue heart fell out for its body, then the guard armor disappeared.

"We did it!" May cheered. She suddenly hugged Suoh, and he blushed like crazy.

"Woah! Okay!" Suoh gasped, gently pushing her off. "You have a job to do."

"Oh, yeah!" May said, smiling. She raised her keyblade. "Wait! How am I suppose…!" A green light shot out from the keyblade and sealed the keyhole.

"You did it!"

"Yeah, I did! But, uh, what should we do now?"

Suoh thought. "You and I should go to other worlds, so you can seal the keyholes."

"But how?" May asked, walking back to him.

"My sister and I found these things could gummi blocks that we turned into a ship. We haven't tried it yet, though."

"Right," May said, nodding. "Let's go back to your house, then!"

…

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Gigi asked, walking into the ship. It was huge, and had lots of rooms.

"Yep!" May said, sitting in shotgun. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Who else would watch the house?" Gigi asked. She suddenly began to cry as she hugged her brother. "Good bye! I love you!"

Suoh pushed off his sister. "Don't worry we'll be back. Did you get May's new clothing?"

"Yup," Gigi sniffed. "There in her room."

May blinked. "Wow, thank you!"

"We can't have you running around in torn clothing," Suoh explained, sitting down in the captain's chair.

"Well, you better be going," Gigi sobbed. "I love you guys! Come back soon and travel safely. May and Suoh waved good bye as Gigi walked off the ship.

Suoh counted down to ten, and the ship flew off. May quickly got air sick, though.

…

Emma: Yay! I'm done with the chapter! Finally! Anywho, the worlds will be movies that I like, maybe some TV shows, and some old worlds from the first KH.

May: Next chapter, The Phantom of the Opera!

Sora: Keep reading!

Kairi and Riku: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Emma: Hi everybody! The first world is my favorite movie, The Phantom of the Opera.

May: Note, people who don't live in the USA or UK might not know this movie.

Sora: So you might want to look up the story!

Riku: Try Google!

Kairi: We hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 5: A World Called Paris

"So," May said, walking back into the cockpit, "how do I look?" She had finally put on the outfit Gigi gave her. She had a black tee shirt with a silver star on it. The star was outlined with green. She had a green mini skirt that looked like a kilt. She had tan Eskimo boots and black socks that went up to her knees.

Suoh blushed and looked away. "Great…you look great."

"I'll have to thank your sister," May said, sitting in her chair. "When we get back, but that won't be for awhile."

Suoh thought about that. He wondered if Gig would be okay by herself.

May broke his thoughts quickly. "Look! Look! Look!" She squealed, shaking his chair. "I see a world! I see a world!"

Suoh looked up. He saw it, too. It was a large city that was in black and white.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" May cheered, spinning around in her chair.

"Okay, calm down," Suoh said, grabbing her chair. He got ready for landing. "Listen up. Nobody can know we're from another world."

"What?" May said, fasting her seatbelt. "Why?"

"We don't want confusion."

May sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Suoh landed the hip in an alley where nobody could find it. As soon as May and Suoh stepped out of the ship, they turned black and white.

"Wow! How cool!" May squealed, spinning around in a circle. "The outside world rocks!"

Suoh rolled his eyes and walked out of the alley with May.

They looked up at a huge, oval shaped building. It was an opera house. May remembered there was one back on her world. Aracely would often be in the operas. She taught May how to sing and dance, but Aracely would always be better than May.

On the door of the opera house it said, "Paris Opera House Auction Today Only!"

May grabbed Suoh hand. "Let's go inside!"

Before Suoh could say anything or blush, May dragged him inside the Opera house. When the two stepped inside, May and Suoh noticed the opera house was old and ruined. They made it just in time for the last item.

"Lot Six Six Six then," The Auctioneer shouted, "a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier, which figures, in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and wired it for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may even frighten the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

The chandelier suddenly lit up. Strong winds came from it as it rose up into the air. Everybody disappeared, everybody but Suoh and May.

"What's going on?" May screamed over the hollowing winds.

"I don't know!" Suoh yelled as he disappeared in the winds.

"Suoh!" May screamed. She watched the chandelier rise up. Everything below it was turning colorful. The opera house was being restored. Not only that, but it was going into the past!

As May disappeared into the winds, the world called Paris entered the year 1870.

…

"What do you think you are doing?"

May opened her eyes and sat up. "What?"

An angry woman grabbed May's wrist.

"Hey!" May sang as she was pulled up.

"This is dress rehearsal not nap time!" The woman sang.

"Rehearsal? But I can't sing or dance!"

"Then why are you singing now?"

May suddenly realized was singing. "What on earth? So, who are you?"

The woman looked like she was going to explode. "How dare you! I am the star!"

"The star? Your voice is terrible!"

"How dare you! You are a chorus girl, you nothing! I am _La_ Carlotta and you will treat me like a goddess!"

Carlotta threw May onto the stage. Luckily, she was caught be another woman, but she was nicer.

"Are you okay?" The woman sang. May was amazed. Her beauty and voice were perfect. She had long, curly brown hair with brown eyes to match. She dressed up like a slave girl for the opera, Hannibal, just like May.

"Uh, yes. Thank you," May sang. She could hear music playing. "Who are you?"

"I am Christine."

"My name is May."

Christine pointed to a girl standing next to. "This is my friend, Meg. Meg, this May."

"Hello May," Meg sweetly sang.

"Nice to meet you."

"May," Christine sang, "you are young to be in an opera. There's another girl here who's about your age."

May gasped. 'Could it be one of my friends?' She thought.

"Where is she?" She sang.

"She coming later," Meg sang. "She was a little ill."

"May, who is your teacher? I like your voice," Christine sang.

"My friend taught me. Who is yours? I _adore_ your voice," May sang.

Christine gave May a strange look. "I do not know who he is."

May suddenly remembered Suoh. "Is there a boy-"

"Okay, people!" Carlotta sung terribly. "Back to the rehearsal!"

"Not so fast, La Carlotta!" A man said, walking onto the stage. "I have an announcement."

The music, singing, and dancing stopped.

"The manager?" Christine sang softly. "I wonder what's going on."

"As you probably know, I've sold the opera house," The now former manager said. "So I have come to say my good byes, I and would like you to meet your new managers, Firmin and Andre."

Two men stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everybody!" The man called Firmin sang.

"We're happy to be here," The other man, Andre, sang.

"So, which one of you is the star?" Firmin sang.

"That would be me, La Carlotta!" Carlotta sang in high pitch. May thought her ear drums popped.

"Well, let's hear you," Andre sang.

"Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
_goodbye_.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
_you'll_ try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart-"

Carlotta screamed as the backdrop fell on her. The chorus girls gasped and began to whisper:

"He's here!"

"He's with us?"

'The ghost?"

"The phantom of the opera!"

A man named Piangi, who was married to Carlotta, began to shout.

(I think that's her husband….)

"You idiots!" He sang in a shouting way. He ran to help his wife. "Cara! Cara! Are you hurt?"

"What is going on?" Andre shouted.

"Indeed!" Firmin shouted.

An old woman walked out from backstage.

"Ah! Madame Giry," The former manager sang. "What does our ghost say?"

"This is a mad house!" Firmin sang when Giry held up a note.

"Madame Giry?" The old manger said.

Giry cleared her throat. "He welcomes the new managers and he says his salary is due."

"His salary?" Andre asked.

"Twenty thousand francs a month."

"_**Twenty thousand francs a month!"**_

Carlotta, sadly, was finally free from the backdrop. "That's it!" She screamed "I quit!" Mumbling, she stormed off the stage with a large group of people following. It was their job to keep her happy.

"Wait! We have a full house! _Tonight!_" Firmin shouted.

"She'll be back," The former manager said. "I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt."

…

Emma: And so ends the chapter! Yay! I wrote it yesterday, and just when I was about to finish it, MY COMPUTER FROZE! And I didn't save it… I cried…

Sora: Lesson Learned: Save Often

May: Next Chapter: "Angel of Music, Angel of Death" Bye! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Emma: Hi hi! I'm sorry! I've broken my good arm, so I'm having…problems. Don't yell at me if the chapters short please! I can't type that much.

Chapter 6: Angel of Music, Angel of Death

"What are we going to do?" Firmin shouted.

"We have a full house tonight!" Andre shouted in a pitiful way.

"Pardon, Monsieurs," Giry sang. "But Miss Daae can sing for La Carlotta."

"Every well, let's hear you sing!" Firmin groaned. "A chorus girl, honestly!"

Christine shyly stepped forward and began to sing:

"Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try."

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Firmin moaned.

"Don't fret," Andre sighed.

Christine continued:

"When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me."

"Good luck, Christine," May said, smiling. "I'll see you tonight. I have to find Suoh." She stepped off the stage. It didn't take her long to find him.

"Hey, May!" Suoh called, sitting in the audience with another man. May smiled and ran to him. She embraced him with all her might. Suoh's face turned as red as a cherry.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" May said, letting go. She stared into his eyes. He stared into hers. They suddenly realized what they were doing and looked away at the same time.

"So, uh," Suoh mumbled, "you can sing?"

"My friend, Aracely, taught me," May sighed. "I think she is here!"

"Really? We'll let's go find her!"

May smiled, again. Grabbing his hand, they ran out of the room. They never realized how big the opera house was. They searched for hours, but they didn't find the lost friend.

"This is hopeless," Suoh sighed, sinking against the wall.

"We can't give up yet!" May said, putting on a brave face. "She's here! I can feel it!" She threw her arms into the air to look more serious.

"I'm too tired to run anymore. You go ahead." Suoh looked down.

May sighed. "Fine, I will. I'll find her so you can meet her." She ran off before Suoh could say he was kidding.

…

"She's already sealed a keyhole!" A woman screamed, hidden in the shadows. "That little bitch sealed a keyhole! I can't believe it!"

"So? It's one keyhole," A man muttered; he was also hidden by shadows.

"She's already traveled to Paris! One of the princesses are there!" She punched the wall next to her. It slowly cracked, then crumbled into dust.

"Don't worry. I know the princess…personally."

The man stepped out of the shadows. It was the Phantom of the Opera. He wore a white mask on the left half of his face that stopped over his mouth. He had silk black hair on his head. He had a black suit on that went with his black boots. He had a sword attached to his belt.

"What do you mean?" The woman hissed.

"I've taught her how to sing," The phantom laughed cruelly. "She has a talent…a gift."

"And one of the purest hearts! I want you to bring her to me! Now!"

The phantom looked troubled. "A-as you wish." He didn't sound very happy with this, but he was loyal to his mistress. He swung his cape around and stepped through a black portal.

The woman stepped into the center of the room; it was the woman from May's dream. The center of the room was a crystal ball. She touched it, and May appeared in it. She was standing in a large pile of pottery. A group of people surrounded her.

"I'll deal with you later," The woman growled. The image began to change. Christine appeared inside the ball. "It's you I want."

The woman laughed wickedly.

…

"And stay out!" A man yelled, throwing May out of the pottery room.

May slammed into the ground, but she was able to quickly stand up.

"I'm sorry! I was only-"-The man slammed the door-"looking for my friend."

May sadly sat down. "This sucks! I didn't mean to break the frikkin' pottery!" She lied down on the ground. "I just want to find Aracely!"

"But I found you first!" Somebody said, above May. "So, I win!"

May frantically tried to get up. She stood up to stand face to face with her lost friend. She smiled with tears forming in her eyes. She tackled Aracely.

"Oh my god!" May sang. "It's you! You're safe!" She squeezed her friend really hard.

Aracely snorted and pushed May off. "I'm happy to see you too, but come on! That's over doing it!" She stood up and helped May. "Do…you know where is?"

May grimly shook her head. Aracely frowned and threw her arm over May shoulder. "We'll find her! Together!"

"And with Suoh!" May added, singing. She threw up her free arm to look more dramatic.

"Who is Suoh?"

"My boyfriend!" May turned bright red and broke free from Aracely. "No, wait! I mean my…my…my friendboy!"

(Friendboy: A boy who is only your friend.)

Aracely rolled her eyes and gingerly pulled on May's cheek. "Ah! May's got a crush on a boy!" She giggled mockingly.

May smacked Aracely's hand. "It's not a crush!"

"Then…that means…"

May turned even redder. She pointed at Aracely. "No, don't go there!"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!" Aracely hugged May. "I never thought this day would come!"

May groaned. "I just met the guy!"

Aracely let go. "Introduce me to him now!"

May nodded with an annoyed look. Before they could go, though, heartless appeared in front of them. They looked liked shadows with white masks on. The phantom walked up behind them.

"Hello keyblade mistress," He sang. "I'm he to warn you. Stay from Christine, _my_ angel of music."

Aracely hid behind May. May pulled out her keyblade. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the phantom! But you can see me as the angel of death!"

…

Emma: It's short! I'm sorry! I only have one arm! Next chapter, The First Princess! Keep reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Emma: Hi hi everybody! I'm still broken so don't yell at me! T-T

Chapter 7: The First Princess!

"Get out of my way!" May shouted.

"This is the only warning you're going to get," The phantom hissed. "Stay away from Christine Daee!"

May attack the first heartless. One tried to attack her from behind, but she spun around killed it. She charged through them, so she could reach the phantom. He pulled out his sword and they began to battle.

Aracely reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of kunai long knifes (from Naruto). She spread them out in between her fingers, so they looked like claws. The remaining heartless went after her. She attacked them to make sure they didn't go after May.

May slashed at the phantom, but he was too fast. He struck her from behind. She tumbled over and couldn't get up. The phantom pointed his sword at her heart.

"Stay away from the princess of heart," He growled. A portal appeared behind him, and he disappeared into it.

Aracely killed the last heartless. She stupidly stared at May. "What the hell just happened?" She shouted.

…

That night May explained everything to Aracely. They didn't go to the opera because they were too tired. Suoh went to watch Christine.

"I'm scared," May said as she laid down on a bed. "The phantom is after Christine, and I don't know what to do about it!" She flipped over face first into the pillow.

Aracely flopped down on the bed next to her. "What did you think he meant by 'the princess of heart'?"

"I don't know. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, May."

"Good night, Aracely."

…

"May! Wake up! Damn it!" Suoh shouted.

May gasped and fell off her bed. Suoh pulled her up.

"I swear you can sleep through anything!" He grumbled.

"What's the emergency?" She yawned, slowly standing.

"Christine's disappeared!"

"WHAT?"

"Okay, chill. She came back not too long ago. Says the some phantom took her away."

May shook Suoh. "I have to talk to her!"

Suoh grabbed May's hands. "Nobody can see her. She's getting ready for the opera tonight."

"What's going on?" Aracely yawned. She flashed a huge smiled at May and Suoh. She began to chant, "You're holding hands! You're holding hands! You're in love! You're in love!"

Suoh quickly let go of May. "So, uh, this is you're friend?" He asked, turning red.

(Ha ha! He gets too embarrassed!)

"Yup! I'm Aracely!" She cheered jumping out of bed. She jumped next to Suoh. "If you're going out with May, then you and I will have to chat!"

"ARACELY!" May shouted. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sure, sure!" Aracely giggled. "He's just your 'friendboy.'"

"Well, he is!"

"It's true," Suoh said.

Aracely rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Right now, we got to get ready."

That night, the three got ready for the opera. May and Aracely hid backstage while Suoh sat in the audience.

"What part does Christine have?" May asked.

"The page boy," Aracely muttered, shivering.

"Bad part?"

"Highly embarrassing. One of the worst parts you can get. Carlotta was suppose to have it, but the new managers are stupid and gave the lead to '_La_ Carlotta!'"

"Quiet! It's starting."

May could barely watch. Not only because she was watching for the phantom, but she felt bad for Christine.

(It's so bad; I'm going to describe it)

A voice suddenly boomed over the opera. "You did not follow my instructions!"

May looked up and saw the phantom up at the top of the building. She tried to run, but Aracely stooped her.

"If we leave him alone, he won't go after us," she hissed.

May grimly nodded. She looked up again, but she didn't see the phantom. She saw another man. She pointed at him.

"That guy is going after the phantom!" May whispered.

"That's his problem! He'll be fine!" Aracely said. Under her breath she added, "I hope."

May tentatively watched the man walk through a hidden door. About ten minutes past, and May felt something horrid was going to happen. Suddenly, something fell from the top. It was the man. Somebody had hung him!

(Three guesses…)

Aracely screamed in terror along with almost everybody else. May was scared, but she wasn't screaming. Instead, she was looking for Christine. She spotted her taking some other guy up to the roof. She didn't know him.

She grabbed Aracely to make her stop scream. "Who is Christine taking to the roof?"

Aracely looked like she was in a trance when she glanced at Christine.

"That's Raoul. Very rich, very handsome. Rumor has it he and Christine are dating."

May understood why she was taking him somewhere else. It was easy the to tell that the phantom really liked Christine, and he would try to kill Raoul next. Without saying anything, May chased after them.

"May wait!" Aracely gasped. Before she could run, somebody grabbed her from behind. She turned around and saw Suoh with Giry. May raced up the stairs and made it the roof.

"Christine!" She gasped. She saw her friend hugging Raoul and then kissed him. They laughed and hugged again. May smiled.

_She's okay_, May thought. _Raoul will take care of her._

She walked back down the stairs. She was really happy for Christine because she found love. When she made it the bottom of the bottom of the stairs, Suoh and Aracely greeted her.

"May, we have to talk," Aracely mumbled.

…

Emma: And so ends the chapter! I'm skipping the masquerade because I really need to get on to the next world. BTW, the next world is Tokyo Mew Mew! I can't decide who will be the next princess so I need, the reader's, help. Tell me:

Mew Berry or Mew Ichigo?

Whichever one isn't picked will join the group! So, next chapter is called The Point of No Return. YOU MUST REVIEW! REVIEW YOU FOOL! Oh, sorry. Lost it. Keep reading, please! Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Emma: Hello again everybody! With one vote, Mew Berry is the new princess of heart!

Chapter 8: The Point of No Return

"This is all too confusing!" May cried. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or not to care!"

Suoh and Aracely told her the story of the phantom. One he was a kid, a group of gypsies used him as a freak show. Something was wrong with his face so every called him the devil's child. Madame Giry saved him and took him to the sewers of the opera house.

"I'm guessing Madame Giry told you guys this," May said, falling down onto a bed.

"Yeah, she did," Suoh sighed.

"I know this might sound harsh, but we can't feel sorry for him."

"May's right," Aracely said. "He's a threat and always will be."

(Just to let you know I'm in love with the phantom. 'Kay?)

"There's something else," Suoh said. "The opera ghost wrote an opera and gave it to Giry. There going to produce it."

"What?" May said. She sat up. "Why?"

"He threatened to burn down the opera house," Suoh sighed.

"What?" Aracely gasped. "He's insane! He's willing enough to burn down his home just to get what he wants?"

"I guess so."

May lied down again. "When's it coming out?"

"In a month," Suoh said. "Do you think we should wait that long?"

May thought for a long time, and finally nodded. "We will."

Aracely sighed. "Okay, let's sleep. Good night." They all quickly went to sleep.

…

A month passed, and everybody was ready for the opera. Christine was lead role and was engaged with Raoul. She was really scared the night of the opera.

May wanted to help her, but she was too busy getting ready for the phantom. Nobody heard from him since the night of the murder.

When the opera started, May hid herself in the curtains. Suoh and Aracely did the same. They were ready for anything.

Christine walked onto the stage. A man walked out from the other side of the stage. A cape hid his face. May got a really bad feeling. The man started singing:

"You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks its door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?"

May knew who the mystery man was. It was the phantom. She could tell by his voice. She looked at Christine. Horror struck her face, but she continued the opera:

"You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"

They both began to sing:

"Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return."

The phantom held Christine. She looked like she liked it, but May knew she was only acting. What she couldn't believe was that the phantom sounded sad as he sang:

"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of-"

May screamed when Christine ripped off his mask. His face was raw and red. His wig fell off, and now he didn't have any hair. Everybody else was screaming just like May. She knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it.

The phantom frantically looked around. He held on tight to Christine and pulled her into a portal.

"Christine!" May screamed. She ran onto the stage, but couldn't stop them in time. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She could feel people watching them. She turned around and saw Suoh, Aracely, and everybody else. They couldn't believe what they saw.

May stood up. She was shaking like crazy. "I-I'm sorry g-guys," She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I- c-couldn't s-stop him."

Suoh suddenly hugged her. "It's not your fault," He said. She gasped and hugged him back.

…

"Thank you for all of your help," Madame Giry said a few days later. "We couldn't thank you enough."

"We're sorry about Christine," Aracely said.

Raoul smiled at her. "Just bring her back to us."

May gave them a thumbs up. "No problem!"

They walked out of the opera house and gave it one last glance. Suddenly the keyhole appeared in front of them. May pulled out her keyblade and sealed it. Magical winds surrounded them, and the group returned to the present. They also turned black and white again.

"Wait to go, May!" Aracely cheered, jumping into the air.

"Hey, by the way," Suoh said, "are you coming with us?"

Aracely smiled. "Of course! Duh!" Under her breath she added, "I've got to make sure these two go out."

The group climbed onto their ship and fell off to the next world.

…

"What do you mean Mew Ichigo isn't the princess of heart?" Kish the alien growled. He looked human but had long, pointy ears. His hair was short and pulled into pigtails that hung over his ears. It was also black.

"No, it's not her. It's their new leader, Mew Berry," The woman from May's dream explained. "Get over it. Just bring me the princess."

Kish growled under his breath. "As you wish, mistress." He bowed and walked through a portal."

…

Emma: That's it! Next world is Tokyo Mew Mew! The chapter's name is For your Evil Actions, We will Make You Pay! Bye! Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Emma: Hi everybody! Two more weeks with the cast! Yipee!

Chapter 9: For your Evil Actions, We will make you Pay!

"Hello! I tried on the clothing you gave me," Aracely squealed, walking into the cockpit. "I love them!" She had a hot pink beanie on that matched her hot pink fingerless gloves. She had a red tee shirt that said in hot pink, "Smile, it confuses people." She was wearing dark blue jeans with hot pink and red roses crawling up it. She had hot pink sneakers on as well. To May, Aracely always picked the best outfit.

"Oh, me too!" May said with a smile. Aracely squealed with delight. Hugging herself, she fell into her seat. She touched its fabric

"This seat doesn't match my outfit," She complained to Suoh. "It should be hot pink!"

"Like I care!" Suoh muttered. "You're not a queen!"

"I can't believe you're related to your sister! She has great taste, and well…you don't."

Suoh muttered something under his breath, and May was sure it wasn't nice. She sighed deeply and stared out the window. She admired the stars and thought. _There are so many planets,_ she thought, _and it's my job to protect them? All of them?_

"Hey May!" Aracely gasped. "What's that?"

May looked out Aracley's window. There was another planet. It looked like another city, but this one was much bigger than Paris was.

"Let's go there!" Aracely squealed. "I bet it has great shopping!"

"And a keyhole," May added to save Aracely.

"And possibly a princess," Suoh said, nodding. "Buckle up!"

The three got ready for landing. May was excited to see what was going on in this world.

…

"Okay Mews!" Ichigo cheered. "It's time for our part time jobs!" She had red hair pulled up into high pigtails. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Everybody knew she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

"Hey, has anybody seen Tasuku?" Berry asked. She had very long blonde hair. Her eyes were such a deep brown that they looked red.

"Here I am!" Tasuku laughed, hugging his girlfriend, Berry, from behind. He had shaggy black hair and one little part in the front curdled up. He was always smiling.

"Woah!" Berry giggled. "Ready to go?"

Tasuku nodded. The four other Mews ran up to them

"Hey guys!" Mint said. Mint had blue-greyish hair pulled up into two buns. She also had brown eyes.

"Sorry we're late!" Lettuce gasped, bowing. She had dark green hair that was in a bobcut then two thin braids fell down to her back. She had glasses covering her blue eyes.

"Pudding was showing us her new tricks," Zakuro muttered. She had long dark purple hair. Her blue eyes resembled how down to earth she was.

"They're super cool!" Pudding giggled. She had short blonde hair with lots of little braids coming out from it. She had light brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Don't worry!" Tasuku cheered. "If we hurry, we'll make it!" Everybody nodded and ran off to Café Mew Mew.

…

"I'm hungry!" Aracely whined.

"Be quiet," Suoh muttered.

"You know what?" May said.

"What?" Suoh asked.

"I'm hungry, too!"

"Oh!" Aracely squealed. She pointed at a café that looked like a pink castle. "That place is so cute! Let's eat there!"

"Do we have-" May and Aracely grabbed Suoh and dragged him into the café. Ichigo greeted them. She had a uniform on that looked like a maid's dress. All the mews did.

(So does Berry, but she's not here yet. The uniforms match their hair color, but Berry's is light pink.)

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" She said, smiling. "I'm Ichigo!"

"Hi! I'm May! This is Suoh and Aracely." Ichigo led them to their table. May watched as Pudding running around on a giant ball.

"I'm Pudding!" She giggled, throwing them some menus.

Lettuce walked towards them with some water. "Here's some- Oops!" Lettuce tripped over her own feet and spilled the water. It missed May by and inch.

"You've got to be more careful," Zakura muttered. "Right, Mint?"

"You're right, Lady Zakura," Mint said, sipping some tea. "Lettuce can be so clumsy."

"At least she's working!" Ichigo complained. Berry and Tasuku ran through the doors.

"Berry? Tasuku? Guys, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"We were delivering cakes when. The girls these black kirema anima attacked us!" Berry said, gasping for air. Everybody quickly ran outside, and the girls transformed.

Blue wings sprouted from Mew Mint's back, and her outfit changed into a blue one.

Mew Lettuce was part water animal so she didn't have any visible animal parts, but she had a green outfit.

Mew Pudding changed into fitting animal: she had monkey ears and matching tail with a yellow outfit.

Mew Zakura grew wolf ears, tail, and a purple outfit.

Mew Ichigo turned part cat with ears and tail with a bow and bell tied around it. Her outfit was pink and puffy.

Mew Berry transformed with white rabbit ears and a white cattail that also had ribbon and bell. Her outfit was white and puffy.

Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry high-fived. "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!" They shouted at the heartless. May and the others ran to the door and watched the mews battle, Tasuku helping as much as he could. They noticed the heartless were beginning to go after Mew Berry.

"Those are heartless!" May shouted, keyblade appearing into her hand. "I think it's safe to say Berry is a princess of heart!"

…

Emma: Done! Sorry for taking forever. I've been busy next. Next chapter, Mew Aracely! Keep reading and review!


	11. Chapter 10

Emma: Hi guys! Big surprise in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10: Mew Aracely!

"Hey Mew Mews!" May yelled. The three ran into the battle. "Let's team up!"

"Right!" Mew Berry shouted with a nod. "Everybody together!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint yelled.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding cheered.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro shouted.

(Sorry guys! I misspelled her name. It's Zakuro!)

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry yelled.

"Tasuku Power!" Tasuku cheered.

(Heh, he doesn't have any powers! He just likes having fun!)

"Keyblade Fire!" May yelled.

"Subeta Fury!" Suoh yelled.

"Ninja Rain!" Aracely cheered. The attacks came together and destroyed most of the heartless.

"It wasn't enough!" May gasped. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them.

"Indigo Comet Blade!" Somebody yelled above them. The attack destroyed the rest of the heartless. The attacker floated down in front of May. He had ears like Kish, but he had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Before May could say anything, Mew Ichigo pushed her out of the way.

"Masaya!" Mew Ichigo cheered, hugging him.

"That's her boyfriend," Pudding giggled. Everybody changed back to normal. Masaya's normal form had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He was really nice, too. They walked back into the café.

"You guys better come with us," Berry said to May, Suoh, and Aracely. They nervously nodded and followed the others to the back. May couldn't believe her eyes. The back looked nothing like a café but more like a super lab from a science fiction movie. They passed a golden statue that look like an angel cat. Aracely seemed to drawn to it, but May dragged her away. They entered a large room. The walls had screens everywhere.

"Hi-ya, Ryou!" Ichigo said, spinning a chair around. There was a boy in the chair. May guessed he was nineteen. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ichigo!" Ryou growled. "Who are all these people?"

"This is May, Aracely, and Suoh," Berry announced. "They helped us beat this new form of kirema animas."

"Those weren't kirema animas or whatever," Aracely said. "Those were heartless!"

"Aracely!" May and Suoh yelled.

"Heartless?" Zakuro asked. May explained everything to them. She even told them about Berry being a princess of heart.

"Wow! Princess Berry!" Tasuku cheered, hugging Berry. "How cute!"

"Yeah, well, the heartless are after her," Suoh said.

"That part stinks!" Pudding complained. She stuck out her tongue at the thought.

"Um, guys," May said.

"Yeah?"

"Where did Aracely go?"

…

"Well, Mews," Kish said, floating above Café Mew Mew, "now that you know about the heartless, the party is really going to get fun!" A heartless appeared in his left hand, and a kirema anima appeared in his right. The two began to merge together.

"Now! Heartless Anima!" He yelled. The heartless began to change shape and size.

…

"Hey you!" Ryou yelled. "Get away from there!" He saw Aracely touching the state.

"That thing is dangerous!" He yelled again. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. A bright light from the statue surrounded Aracely.

"W-what?" She said. She felt like she was floating. She watched as the light began to form something. It looked like a smaller version of a giant panda.

"A panda?" Aracely said. The panda floated into her arms, then went into her heart.

"I'm merging with a panda!" She gasped. "What a wonderful feeling!" The light faded away. Aracely stood up. She saw everybody staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ar-Aracely," May asked with a shaky voice. "Y-you're a-"

"Mew Mew!" Everybody else finished.

Aracely gasped and looked at herself. She had panda ears and tail. Her outfit was silver. It looked like a dress with ruffled edges, and it was strapless. Her shoes looked like silver laced flip-flops. Every Mew had a mark from they merged with an animal, and hers was on her right ankle. Her eyes turned silver like the tips of her hair. Around her hair was a choker like the other Mews, but hers was silver. She had silver fingerless gloves.

"Oh my god!" Aracely screamed. She began to panic. "I'm a Mew! I'm a Mew!" Ryou grabbed her hand.

"Calm down!" He said. "It's going to be fine! You activated the statue, so it morphed an animal with you."

"Just like us," Lettuce said.

"It looks like you're a panda," Mint said.

"Now that's cute!" Pudding cheered.

"So," Zakuro said, "what do we do with Mew Aracely."

Ryou thought. "I'll go talk to Keiichirou." He walked away from them into another room.

"I'm worried," Aracely sighed.

"Eh, don't worry!" Ichigo said, putting her arm around her. "We'll help you!" The café suddenly began to shake.

"What's going on?" May gasped.

"An earthquake?" Suoh gasped. The ground shook harder. May almost fell over, but Suoh caught her. May turned red.

"Oh, um, thank you," she whispered. Suoh put her down.

Masaya looked outside the window. "Guys! The café is under attack!"

…

Emma: That's it! The next chapter should be the last one on Planet Mew! Next world will be a world based off the awarding winning anime movie, Spirited Away! Please keep reading and review! Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Emma: Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I have one more week with the cast! Yay! We should have a party! If that's possible…

Chapter 11: Goodbye Planet Mew

Everybody ran outside. A giant Stealth Sneak was trying to destroy the café. This one was black, though. Not only that, but it was also very strong.

(If you don't remember, the Stealth Sneak is Deep Jungle's boss.)

"We've got to stop that thing!" May yelled.

"Right!" Ichigo and Berry said together. "Mew Mew Metamorphoses!" All the Mews transformed. Masaya changed into the Blue Knight. Tasuku put on her roller blades. May's keyblade appeared while Suoh pulled out his sword.

Mew Berry and Mew Ichigo high-fived. "For the future of the planet, we will fight with all our might!" They cheered together.

"With our new member, Mew Aracely!" Mew Pudding added.

"But…I don't know how to use my powers," Mew Aracely said.

"Or not," Mew Zakuro muttered. Everybody jumped into battle except for May and Mew Aracely. May sadly looked at her best friend. She put her hand on the new mew's shoulder.

"Stay here," She whispered. "You might get hurt because you don't know what your powers can do."

Mew Aracely opened her mouth to protest, but instead, she grimly nodded. Both girls suddenly hugged. May quickly left her. Mew Aracely felt lonely and useless and watched her friends fight for their lives.

May jumped at the heartless. She slashed at it, leaving a deep wound. The Stealth Sneak screamed in pain. It spun around and knocked May over. Suoh helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head and turned back to the battle.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry yelled, launching a powerful attack from her weapon. The Stealth Sneak screamed again.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo shouted, also launching an attack. The Stealth Sneak fell to its knees.

"Together!" They cheered. The grabbed hands and held up the weapons to the Stealth Sneak.

"Ribbon Double Berry Surprise!" They shouted. Rainbow light flew out of their weapons. It slammed into the Stealth Sneak. It screamed again and fell over.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Great job everybody!" Mew Berry cheered. But she spoke too soon. The Stealth Sneak slowly stood up. Its eyes began to glow, and a lazer attack came out of them. It smashed into everybody. They all quickly passed out. Everybody, but Mew Aracely, who standing off to the side. She screamed and ran to May.

"May!" She cried, tears running down her face. May had always been like a little sister to her. They had been friends since preschool. Seeing May like this hurt Mew Aracely more then it did anybody else. Her tears turned silver as they touched the ground.

Shaking, she stood up. She glared up at the heartless. "You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" She yelled. _But what can I do?_ She thought. She got into action. Mew Aracely jumped out of the way of the Stealth Sneak's attack. She tumbled over and landed on her back. Her hands suddenly began to glow silver.

"Words…are coming to my head?" She thought out loud, very confused. The words in her head escaped her lips: "Onigiri staff!" She stood up and a tall sliver staff appeared in her hands. It sparkled as the sunlight touched it. The top of the staff was like a hook, and it had a gold sphere floating in the middle of it. _More words,_ she thought.

She held the staff above her head. "Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" Mew Aracely yelled. The sphere in the staff began to change to silver and a powerful attack emerged from it. It swallowed up the heartless. The light faded away, and so did the Stealth Sneak.

"I did it!" She cheered with a big smile. She turned around and gasped. Mew Berry was gone! "Berry!" She shouted.

"Don't bother," Kish said, floating above her. "I gave her to the shadows. But don't worry, they'll use her well."

"Who are you?" Mew Aracely yelled.

"The name's Kish. I guess you're a new Mew, huh? You're kind of cute, but Ichigo beats you in a long run."

Mew Aracely growled and jumped into the air. "Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" She yelled, firing an attack.

"Ahh!" Kish yelled, falling to the ground. Mew Aracely landed on her feet.

"You're a loser!" She yelled. "You let others fight for you!" Kish slowly stood up.

"So what?" He smirked.

"Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" She yelled again. The attacked smashed into Kish. "That's for hurting my friends!"

"Is that all you got?" Kish rudely joked. He was beat up badly.

"Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" She yelled again. Kish fell to the ground. Mew Aracely's hands began to shake. Could she really finish him?

"I'm sorry," She said. "But if you're a threat to my universe, you gotta go." She raised up her staff. "Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" Kish screamed. His body slowly faded away. Replacing it was a small green rock.

Aracely changed back to normal and picked up the rock. It was rough and could fit in her palm. She heard a moan behind her. Aracely quickly turned around to find everybody was slowly getting up. Suoh, though, was having a hard time. They all had changed back to normal.

"Guys! I beat the heartless and Kish with my new powers! But the heartless got Mew Berry," Aracely sighed. "Oh, and are you guys okay?"

"I think so," Ichigo said. She looked at Tasuku.

"Where's Berry?" he asked.

"The heartless took her somewhere," Aracely said. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Tasuku sadly nodded. May looked at the café's doors.

"Look!" She gasped, pointing to them. "The keyhole!" Everybody admired the glowing keyhole before May sealed it with the help of the keyblade.

"Nice job," Suoh weakly said. He suddenly fell to the ground. May screamed and ran to him. She held him in her arms.

"Suoh?" She cried. "Suoh!" Big tears from May fell on his face.

"He must of got the worst of the attack!" Aracely gasped, kneeling next to May. "Let's take him back to the ship." May, still crying, nodded. They said goodbye to their new friends and promised to return Mew Berry. May and Aracely dragged Suoh back to the ship and flew off towards the next world.

…

Emma: Don't you just hate me? Suoh dying and it's my fault! BWHAHAHA! Oh, I mean, the next Chapter shall be called "The River that Separated them." Spirited Away, here May comes! She off to save her beloved Suoh so be ready! Please keep reading, and leave me a review, 'kay?


	13. Chapter 12

Emma: Hi everybody! I'm trying to move fast! This is one of my favorite movies so I hope you like it!

Chapter 12: The River that Separated them

May held onto Suoh's hand. Two days had past, and he wasn't doing any better. He basically slept all day, and every time he woke up, he was in too much pain to talk. May sat his bed side. She wished and she prayed but nothing happened. May climbed off her chair, and whispered in his ear. "Suoh? Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Don't worry Suoh, I'll get you better in no time. Then we can stop the heartless together." May turned around when she heard the doors to Suoh's room open. Aracely slightly smiled.

"I have news," She said softly. "I found another world." May quickly stood up.

"We can get help for Suoh there!" She said. They landed the ship using auto pilot and stepped outside. The stepped out in front of a large tunnel. It was dark to tell what was at the end, though.

"I have to go by myself," May said.

"Are you insane?" Aracely gasped.

"A little, but I have to save Suoh." Aracely stared at May. May, though, stared at the tunnel.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

May was silent for awhile. "I'll come back as long as you take care of him."

Aracely silently nodded. May hugged her, then slipped away. Before entering the tunnel, she looked back at Aracely. "I do love him. With all my heart."

Darkness engulfed May as she walked through the tunnel. She wandered through it for awhile, then suddenly found herself at the end of the tunnel. She walked through the doorway, stepping into the light once more. She blinked, feeling like mole. May looked around and realized she was in some place that looked like a church.

She did stay long because she found another doorway. May was now in a large field. The wind softly blew; it tickled May as it flew by. She looked beyond the horizon. Twilight filled the sky as she began to walk forward through the field.

May saw a town at the end of the field. At first she walked slowly. She began to walk faster and faster. She suddenly broke out into a run. May ran into the town, tears flying behind her. She had to find somebody before Suoh died. May stopped at what she though was the middle of the town.

"Hello!" She yelled. "Is anybody here? My friend is dying! I need help!" A few minutes pasted. Nothing happened. May screamed, "I NEED HELP!" When nobody answered, May fell to her knees and began to cry.

Twilight slowly faded away into nighttime. The town filled with restaurants slowly lit up. May curiously sat up. She killed her newborn tears and looked around. Suddenly, black spirits emerged from the ground. May screamed and stood up. When one came up from under her feet, May began to run back to the field. But the field was gone. Replaced, the field had magically changed into a river.

May groaned. "How will I help Suoh now?" She screamed at the river. Tears ran fast her face as she looked down at her shoes, but to May's surprise, her feet were fading away. She screamed again, falling backwards. She crawled into a bush and laid behind it a heap.

"Suoh dying, and I'm fading away," She cried. "It doesn't get any worse than this." May suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy with short black hair and amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. May shrugged his hand off and sat up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped. "My friend's dying, and I can't help him because that stupid river is keeping us apart. And look at me!" May showed him her legs. They had become see through.

"I can't help you with your friend, but here eat this." The boy put a small red pill and her hand. May suddenly calmed down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It will keep you from disappearing." May's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly ate the pill.

"By the way, my name is May. Thank you for your pill. So, why would I disappear? Who are you?"

The boy sighed. "My name is Haku. You're in the Spirit World. Humans are forbidden to come here, so the only way to get rid of them is by turning them into an animal or making them disappear. Do you understand?"

May thought for awhile then nodded. Haku looked ten, but he was no kidder. Haku grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You have to come with me," He said. May followed him. She was a little taller than he was, but only because she was thirteen, and he was ten.

"Now listen carefully," Haku said. "In order to stay here, you need to get a job. Without a job, Ubabaa will turn you into a pig."

"How do I get a job?"

"You ask Ubabaa."

"Oh that just makes a lot of sense!"

"Ubabaa runs the bathhouse. She's the most powerful spirit here."

"The bathhouse?"

"That's where all the spirits take a bath."

"Oh."

_What an odd world,_ May thought. Haku and May stopped at a wooden bridge. Spirits walked pasted them and into the bathhouse. They covered their noses and gagged.

"Is there something wrong with me?" May asked.

"You smell like human," Haku explained.

"Oh," May sighed. They crossed the bridge and entered the bathhouse. The spirits rudely stared at her. Some looked like humans, others were…different. May could hear them whisper:

"Ew! Who let _that_ in?"

"…Somebody throw her into a bath tub, please!"

"Look at her hair! It's red…"

"Do you think it's on fire?"

"…Wait a second! She's a human!"

"Another human? One was bad enough!"

May didn't look at them. She stared at the back of Haku's head. Every comment made her blush more. She thought how mean the spirits were. She thought about how badly she wanted to leave this place. She thought about Suoh and Aracely. She wondered if they were okay. She wondered if they were worried. She wondered if she would ever see them again. After riding in several elevators, Haku and May made it to the top floor.

"Before we see Ubabaa," Haku said. "Write your name down on the card." A piece of page and a pen appeared in his hand. May carefully took them and wrote M-a-y. "Now, keep the paper with you always, got it?" May nodded and the pen disappeared. She placed the paper in her pocket. Haku and May walked over to a set of marble doors.

"Ubabaa, it's me," Haku said. "I found the human." The doors opened up, revealing marble hallways. Haku walked inside, May quickly following behind. The walk through the hallways and into an office. May admired the large office. It was made of marble, a large burning fireplace, and an excellent view of the sea. She looked over at a desk. There was a big woman behind it. She had a huge nose, grey hair pulled into a bun, and had a long blue dress on. Around her fingers were large tacky rings. The woman looked up.

"So, this is the human who broke into the Spirit World," The lady said, walking up to May. She examined her. "You look a lot stronger than Sen. More useful.

"Ubabaa, this is May," Haku said. "She wants a job."

Ubabaa snorted. "Well, alright, but only because I'm a good mood. We made a huge amount of money tonight thanks to Sen and that stink spirit. Master Haku, step out of the room for a minute, will you?"

Haku bowed and did as he was told. Ubabaa shut the doors as soon as he left. A piece of paper flew into May's right hand, a pen in the left.

"Sign it," Ubabaa said. "And you can have a job." May hesitantly stared at the paper and slowly signed it. The paper and pen flew back to Ubabaa. "May…" She read out loud. "You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Ma'am," May said politely. She watched as Ubabaa placed her hand on the paper. May's name flew into Ubabaa's hand.

"And it now belongs to me," Ubabaa smirked. "Your new name is Midori."

May felt her mind fade away. It quickly returned, but it was a little different. Midori stared at her hands. They were shaking. _What just happened?_ She thought, not realizing she had just lost her name. Ubabaa snapped her fingers and the door magically opened. Haku stepped inside.

"You called," He said.

"Give Midori here to Len and Sen," Ubabaa said, sitting behind her desk again. "They'll know what to do with her.

"Come on," Haku said. He began to walk away. Midori bowed to Ubabaa and ran after Haku. They went into an elevator, silence falling over them. She was to busy trying to remember what she forgot. They walked out of the elevator and into a room. There were girls sleeping on the floor, two sat on the balcony. They watched the train zoom by through the sea, eating some odd looking food.

"Len and Sen," Haku called inside. The two girls on he balcony looked at them. The ten-year-old one smiled at Haku. She had her dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, matching her dark brown eyes. The other, who was older looking and had long brown hair, grumbled. They both had long pink shirts and pants on, but they were shoeless.

"What do you want?" The older one muttered.

"Another human to help you, Len!" Haku snapped.

"Like me?" The younger one gasped.

"Just like you, Sen. Her name is Midori." He looked at Midori. "When you get your uniform, put your clothing outside the room. I'll take care of them."

"Yes, Sir!" Midori said, bowing. He gently pushed her into the room and closed the door. Len stood up and opened one of the walls.

"Let's see," she said. She searched through the uniforms. "We only have green uniforms left."

"Green is my favorite color," Midori said, smiling.

"Well, guess it works out then." Len handed her the uniform, and Midori put it on. It was like Len's and Sen's, but hers was green. She neatly folded up her clothing and placed it outside her room. She laid her boots on top of clothing and stared at he clothing for awhile. Midori gently pulled out the card in her pocket, but she didn't look at it. She reached in the other pocket and pulled out the green stone Aracely gave to her. She put the two items into her new pockets.

She quietly walked into her room, again. Sen handed her some sheets. "Come with me," She said. Midori nodded and followed Sen to the corner of the room. "Place your bed here," Sen said.

"Okay," Midori answered. She first laid down the thin mat, the pillow, then put a green quilt on it.

"That's where you'll sleep," Sen said. "It's late, so we should go to sleep."

"Okay," Midori said, crawling into her so called bed.

Before Sen went to hers, she asked, "Hey, Midori? Can we talk tomorrow?"

Midori sat up. "Yeah, of course."

Sen smiled. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." Midori crawled under the covers again. She couldn't sleep a wink that night. All she could think about was Suoh and Aracely. She finally fell asleep when the sun was rising.

…

Emma: Wow! Big chapter! So much is happening! Nest chapter, "The Sixth Station." Bye! Please keep reading! Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 13

Emma: Hi everybody! I'm so sorry! I got in big trouble for a bad grade, so I couldn't get on the computer! Marina is busy, too!

Chapter 13: The Sixth Station

"Hey Midori! Get up!"

Midori's eyes flickered open. She saw Len staring at her. "What is it?" She yawned, sitting up. Len held a piece of gold in her face.

"Look! Real gold!" She said. "This guy is giving it out. Come get some!" Midori shook her head.

"I don't need any," She said.

"You sound like Sen. I gotta get some more!" Len ran out room. Midori sat up and then stood. She walked out on balcony and stared at the sea. She watched and train zoom by and into the horizon.

"Hey," Sen said, sitting next to her. Midori looked at Sen

"Oh, hi," Midori answered. She turned her attention to the sea, again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My friend."

"Your friend?"

"I came here to get help, but now I can't get back."

"Why do you need help?"

"My friend…he's…dying."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sen stared at the sea as well. "Haku will get us back to the human side of the river. He said he would."

"He seems nice. You seem nice, too, Sen."

"Midori, Sen isn't my real name." The wind blew by. Midori felt it blow the hair out of her face.

"It isn't?" She asked.

Sen shook her head. "It's really Chihiro. Midori isn't your real, is it? Do you remember your real name?" Midori blankly stared at her.

"Real name?"

"Ubabaa took your name. Do you have any memories of your real name?"

Midori thought for awhile. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the card. She stared at it. "May…" She read. She looked at Sen. "Is that my name?"

"It has to be," said Sen.

"Haku made me write this card."

"He must be helping you, too." They both stared at the sea, each lost in there own thoughts. _May…_Midori thought. _How could forget my name, but not my past?_ Sen suddenly stood up.

"Look! It's Haku!" Sen shouted, pointing out to sea. Midori stood up and looked to where Sen had pointed. It wasn't Haku. It was a white Asian dragon. It was being attacked by what looked like thousands of white birds.

"That's not Haku!" Midori said.

"Yes it is! He can change into a dragon! We have to help him!"

They both shouted his name. They got his attention; he zoomed past the birds an flew into the room.

"We have to shut the doors!" Sen said. They managed to shut one of the doors, but the birds came to fast. Midori felt them sticking to her, and from what she could see, they were covering Sen as well. They both ripped the birds off and reality stuck them. They were only paper dolls! The watched them fly out of the open door, never to be seen again.

Sen spun around and cried, "Haku!" Blood dripped out of his mouth as he growled at them. He zoomed out of the room and up to Ubabaa's office. "He's hurt!" Sen cried, again. "We have to help him!" They both ran out on the balcony. They were too worried to noticed one paper doll that stayed behind, stuck to Sen's back.

"Look," Midori said. "We climb up that ladder over there." She pointed to ladder in the distance that ran up to Ubabaa's office. The only way to get over to it was to run across an old pipe. "Let's do it. I'll go first."

They silently counted to three, and Midori climbed onto the pipe, Sen right on her tail. She ran quickly across the pipe. Midori looked back and saw the pipe breaking off from the building. Both girls ran faster. Midori dove for the ladder and made it before it broke. She grabbed Sen before she fell and pulled her up to the bottom bar of the ladder.

"You okay?" Midori asked. Sen nodded, and they began to climb up the ladder. They were almost to the top when the noticed Ubabaa fly into her office. She sort of looked like a large crow. Luckily, she didn't see them. They continued to the top and were in front of a window. They crawled onto the ledge, and tried to push it open. It was locked, so they pushed harder.

The paper doll slipped past them and through the window cracked. It unlocked the window and the girls tumbled into a bathroom with a large tub. They hit marble floor, but they were okay. They quickly got up and ran out. They were suddenly in a new room made of cushions. Midori looked at the ceiling and noticed it looked like a sunny sky. She guessed Ubabaa was in a near by room because she could hear her voice:

"That spirit is destroying everything! It must be stopped. Bring Sen to me at once!" Ubabaa barked. "Yuck! Haku's bleeding everywhere! Get rid of him; he'll be dead soon anyway." _No…_ Midori thought. _He's dying like Suoh! And what are they talking about? A spirit is destroying the bathhouse?_

They both heard footsteps. Somebody was coming! Midori ran behind a curtain while Sen drove in a large pile of pillows. Midori peeked out from behind the curtain and spotted Ubabaa walk in. She started digging through the pillows and Midori's body became tense. She sighed under her breath when she stopped digging. Midori could see a giant baby's head popping out of the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Ubabaa said. "Did Mommy wake you up? Go back to sleep." The baby moaned a little, and crawled back under the pillows. Ubabaa put the pillows over the baby and walked towards Midori. Midori's body grew tense, again, but Ubabaa simply pulled a rope near her. The ceiling magically changed from sky filled with sunlight to a bright night. When Ubabaa left the room, Midori ran over to where Sen was. She saw Sen coming out, but she was suddenly pulled back it.

"Sen!" Midori cried. She began to dig through the pillows, but Sen quickly popped out. The giant baby popped out, too, screaming at the top of his lungs. They both frantically ran out of the room. They were then both back in Ubabaa's office. They saw three green heads trying to push Haku into a trap door, each had a heartless symbol on their foreheads.

"Stop it!" Sen cried, running to them. The heads moved out of the way as Sen fell next to Haku. He was still a dragon and appeared to be still alive. He was bleeding badly, though. A crow suddenly starred attacking Sen. Midori pulled out her keyblade and tried to protect Sen. The crow was black and had Ubabaa's head. On its chest was the heartless symbol.

"Leave her alone!" Midori shouted at the crow. It was too fast for her to block, and it was trying to grab Sen. The baby suddenly burst into Ubabaa's office.

"Play with me or I'll cry," He said. "And if I cry, Mommy will come back and kill you."

"Don't cry!" Midori and Sen gasped together. Tears ran down the baby's face.

"Play with me!" He cried. The paper doll suddenly flew off Sen's back.

"What a spoiled brat," It said, flying up. It flew down the ground and it looked a see through Ubabaa emerged from it.

"Mama?" The baby sniffed.

"You moron. Can't you tell me from your own mother?" The see through Ubabaa said. She snapped her fingers, and the baby suddenly turned into a mouse. She snapped her fingers at the crow, and it turned into a fly with a beak. The green heads jumped on top of each other and magically turned into what looked exactly like the baby. The witch turned to Midori and Sen.

"Who are you?" Midori asked, stepping in front of Sen.

"I'm Ubabaa's twin, Zeniba," She replied. "I'm here for the dragon. He stole my solid gold seal. He's a thief, so hand him over."

"Haku wouldn't do that!" Sen cried. "He's a good person!" Haku opened his eyes and growled. He smacked his tail, destroying the paper doll, and Zeniba disappeared. Haku and Sen began to fall down into the trap door. Midori gasped. She scooped up the fly and mouse and jumped in after them. She felt a tiny bit better when Haku woke up and caught her and Sen. Her flew through many tunnels and smashed through a slow moving fan. They landed in a boiler room. Sen was caught by what looked like a boiler man with many arms, Haku hit the ground, and Midori was caught by what looked like little black balls.

"Haku!" Sen cried, jumped out of the boiler man's arms and ran next to him. Haku didn't move. Sen pulled a brown ball out of her pocket and broke it in two. "Haku, eat this. It's medicine from a spirit I helped. It'll help!" She forced his mouth open and shoved the medicine down this throat. He began to coughed and spit up what looked like black goo. Midori shooed the black balls away as she stood up. The goo faded away, but the gold seal was there and a little black slug. Midori grabbed the seal, and Sen went after the slug.

"Kill that slug!" The boiler man shouted. Sen stepped on it and gasped. So did the boiler man. "Those things are bad luck. Put your forefingers and thumbs together." Sen did as she was told and turned to the boiler man. He chopped the fingers apart and chanted, "Evil, be GONE!"

"Haku took this," Midori said, showing him the seal. "I think it hurt him."

"There's a curse on it," The boiler man explained. "It's made him gravely ill." When Haku turned back into his human form, they all made a bed for him.

"This will make him a little more comfortable," Midori sighed. "But he isn't doing well." Sen sniffed.

"Kamaji," Sen said. "What if we returned the seal?"

(Kamaji is the boiler man)

"It might help, but Zeniba lives far away," Kamaji sighed, but he suddenly smiled. "Wait here, I know how to help." He walked over to a dresser. Len suddenly ran into the room by going through the door.

"Midori! Sen! Thank goodness," She said. "Everybody is looking for you, Sen."

"Me? Why?" Sen asked.

"Remember I told you about the guy who's giving away all the gold? Turns out he's a monster and he's everybody! He says you let him in the bathhouse, Sen! Tell me it isn't true!"

Sen shyly looked at the ground. "I thought he was a customer, so I did."

"What? He's a no-face! No-faces don't have a home or anything! They're terrible and unwanted spirits!"

"Found it!" Kamaji shouted, interrupting them. He handed Sen what looked like tickets. "Here you go."

"You got train tickets?" Len gasped. "W-when did you get them?"

"I've been saving them." He turned back to Midori and Sen. "Listen carefully: You need to walk down the tracks until you get to the train station. Get on the train, and ride it until you reach the Sixth Station, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sen said. She nodded and knelt down to Haku. "We'll be back," She whispered to him and stood. She turned to the black balls. "Everybody, I need my clothing, please!" The black balls with big black eyes ran into their holes in the wall, and pulled out her clothing. Midori was surprised when they pulled out her own clothing as well.

She smiled and glanced at Haku. _I know you did this,_ She thought. _Thanks. _Sen's clothing were simple: I white long sleeved shirt with a large green stripe and pink shorts. She also had yellow sneakers.

"What about No-face?" Len asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'll take care of that now," Sen said.

"You mean _we'll_ take of that," Midori said, placing a hand on Sen's shoulder. "We're in this together." Sen smiled.

"Let's hurry!" Sen said. "Before Haku and your friend dies!"

…

Emma: Finally I'm done! I sorry, again! Next chapter, "Haku's Real Name!" Spirited Away is coming to a close, but this next world is .hack! YAY! Bye bye! Please review and keep reading (if I still have any readers, that it)!


	15. Chapter 14

Emma: Bwahahahaha! I lied about the chapter's name! I'm so evil!

Chapter 14: I love you

"There you are!" Ubabaa snapped. Sen and Midori had walked back to the bathhouse to faced Ubabaa and stop No-face. "He's destroying everything!" She explained. "So suck up to him and get every last gold he's got!" She eyed Midori and realized the mouse and fly were sitting on her shoulder. "Ew! What hell going on? Why do you have the ugly mouse?" The mouse frowned sadly, and Midori felt sorry for him. His mother was being rude to him without realizing.

"You don't know him?" She asked.

"What you blabbering about? Of course I don't!" She snapped. "Just stop him!" She shoved Sen and Midori into a room and shut the door behind them. They knelt before a giant black blob wearing a white mask. Midori noticed he had a heartless symbol on his mask. This was No-face. He smiled mysteriously at them. He held up a dish of food.

"Try this," He said. "It's delicious." Before they could say anything, he dropped the dish and walked closer to them. His smile turned evil. "Want some gold? I'm not giving it to anybody else!" Sen and Midori remained silent. He was only interested in Sen. Midori could tell when he said, "What do you want, Sen? Just name it."

"I-I would like to go, sir," She said quietly. "I need to be somewhere." No-face suddenly looked sad and came closer. Sen and Midori backed up against the wall. "Don't you have a home?" Sen asked.

"No!" No-face cried. "No. I'm lonely! I'm lonely." He moved even closer. He held out his arm and looked like he was going to grab Sen. Midori pulled out her keyblade and smacked his arm. He pulled back and frowned angrily at Midori.

"Are you going to eat us?" Sen asked. No-face turned back to Sen and stupidly stared at her. She stepped forward and pulled the remaining of the medicine that she gave to Haku. "Before you eat us, eat this!" She threw it into No-face's mouth. No-face began to panic and stupidly spun around. He began to gag and threw up. Angrily turned back to the girls.

"What did you do to me?" He screamed at them. He charged at them.

"Run!" Midori screamed. They ran out of the room, No-face following. He continued to throw up, and every time he did, he got a little smaller. The two girls ran down many staircases, trying to get down to ground level. By the time they made it to ground level, No-face was small now and very tired. He spat up a man and woman that he ate. They appeared to fine, but a little shocked. He was now tall and thin, and the heartless symbol was fading away.

Midori and Sen climbed ran out a door and were outside. They were right by the sea, and Len was right by in a boat, waiting for them. They climbed in, and Len began to paddle to the tracks. Sen and Midori pulled off threw uniforms, revealing their clothing under them.

"No-face!" Sen shouted., waving at No-face who had followed them. "Over here!"

"You're insane!" Midori snapped.

"He needs to get away from the bathhouse," Sen explained. "It makes him mad." No-faced followed after them. He began to gag again and spat up a frog. The frog woke up and swam back to the bathhouse. Len stopped when they made it to the tracks.

"You'll have to walk from here," She said as the girls climbed out. "Remember that the train only goes one way, so you'll have to walk back. And you better come back!"

Sen smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" They waved and began to walk down the tracks. No-face slowly followed after them, and his heartless symbol was gone now. It didn't take them long to find the train station. They climbed on to it, put their shoes back on, and waited for the train. No-face waited with them. The train quickly came, and they climbed inside. Sen gave a spirit their tickets, and they sat down.

"Be good," Sen told No-face. He quietly nodded. Midori held the mouse and fly in her lap as she looked out the window. _I hope you're okay, Haku,_ she thought. _And I hope you're still alive Suoh. _The train ride was very long. They didn't make it the Sixth Station until nighttime. A hopping lantern greeted them. It led them to a house in the middle of Swamp Bottom. It was Zeniba's home.

…

Haku woke up. He surprising felt great and climbed out of the bed Sen and the others put him in. He found the boiler man asleep and woke him up.

"Where is Sen?" He asked. "And Midori? Are they alright?"

"They went to Zeniba to return the seal," Kamaji yawned, half asleep. "How about you? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't before. I felt terrible. I heard Sen's voice and I was better than ever." Kamaji smiled.

"True love. True love broke the curse on the seal. You're going to be alright now." Haku stood up.

"I won't be until Sen and Midori go home." he walked over to the door and looked at the boiler man one last time. "I'm going to face Ubabaa."

"Good luck," Kamaji said. Haku ran up many flights of stairs until he made it to Ubabaa's office. Before he walked in, he could hear her talking:

"Sen didn't get enough gold!" She snapped. "Not only that, she escaped. What am I going to tell my Mistress? How am I going to explain I let the Princess of Heart and the Keyblade Mistress escape? She'll destroy me! I'll send out some heartless to find them."

_Princess of Heart?_ Haku thought. _Keyblade Mistress?_ _This sounds bad. I have to stop her._

"Wait a minute," Haku said, walking into the room. He realized she was talking to two men and the frog No-face ate.

"Haku!" Ubabaa gasped. "You're alive." Haku frowned at her. He glanced at the fake baby. Ubabaa obviously didn't notice that he wasn't her real baby.

"You still noticed something important to you has been replaced," He said sternly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ubabaa growled.

"Look." Haku snapped his fingers, and the fake baby turned back into the three green heads. They quickly ran out of the room, afraid of what Ubabaa was going to do about this. Ubabaa's face filled with horror.

"My baby!" She gasped. She suddenly panicked and ran into the baby's room. "Sweetie!" She cried, digging through all the pillows. "Where are you? Come out! COME OUT!" Haku walked into the room very calm. Ubabaa glared at him, flames coming out of her mouth. "YOU!" She screamed. She ran up right into his face. "What did you do with my baby!"

"He's with your sister," Haku said. Ubabaa stopped spitting out fire and calmed down a little bit.

"Zeniba?" She questioned. She began to breath heavy and sat down in a chair. "I get it. You'll get my baby, but at a price."

"Yeah, I will, but you have to let Midori and Sen go."

"Fine! Just get my baby!"

…

"Come in!" Zeniba said sweetly. Midori, Sen, and No-faced walked into her home. It looked like a peace little cottage. Zeniba was making tea. "So, you've made it this far? Nice work." Midori handed Sen the gold seal, and Sen walked up to her.

"Excuse me," She said, holding out the seal. "We wanted to give this back, and say sorry for Haku." Zeniba took the seal and gasped.

"The curse's mark is gone!" She said. Sen thought.

"Was it that slug?" Sen asked. "I squished it. I'm sorry!" Zeniba began to laugh.

"My sister made that slug to control Haku!" She laughed. "By squishing it, you freed him!" Midori and Sen smiled at each other.

"Haku…" Sen sighed happily.

Zeniba smiled at them. "Just to let you know, I'm not a bad person. In fact, please join me for some tea and cake!" They agreed. While they all ate, Midori noticed Sen was looked troubled.

"Hey, Sen" She whispered, rubbing her arm. "I know what will make you feel better. Why don't we call each by our real names, huh? Call me May, 'kay?"

Sen slightly smiled. "Okay, but you have to call me Chihiro." May nodded with a smile. She almost felt complete, again. She was only missing her friends.

(Yay! I can call her May, again!)

"Hey! I want a nickname, too!" Zeniba said. "Call me Granny for now on." Both girls nodded.

"So, Chihiro, what's got you down?" May asked.

"I feel like I know Haku from somewhere. But I just can't remember," Chihiro sighed. Granny stood up.

"Why don't you think about," She said gently. "While your friends and I make you and Miss May something." She turned to May. "Miss May, can I have your stone?" May gasped and stood up.

"How did you know that?" She said loudly.

"I can sense it," Granny said. "It's very powerful. I can do something to it to help you. Trust me." May nodded and gave her the stone. Granny smiled. "Mouse, Fly, and No-face, follow me!" The three followed while May and Chihiro cleaned up the plates. After awhile, May asked:

"Do you remember anything?" Chihiro began to cry a little.

"No…" She sobbed.

May sighed and hugged her friend. "Hey, it's okay. You'll remember."

"Girls, come here!" Granny called.

"Yes, Ma'am," They said together. They walked over to the group and sat down with them.

"First off, this is for you," Granny said, handing Chihiro a red hair band. It sparkled. "This is a magically hair band your friends made you. It'll protect you."

"Thank you," She said, pulling her hair up with it. Granny turned to May.

"And I did this for you," She said. She gave May a key chain. On the end of it was her stone.

May smiled brightly. "Thank you!" She said, taking it. The windows suddenly began to shake from a large gust of wind.

"Ah," Granny said. "He's here. Chihiro, will you get the door?"

"Okay," Chihiro said. She stood up and opened the door. She gasped and ran outside.

"Chihiro?" May asked confused. She picked up the mouse and fly, and she stepped outside. She smiled when she saw her hugging Haku in dragon form. He was looking great and happy. Granny and No-faced watched from the doorway.

"Okay, you all should go home now," Granny said. "But No-face, why don't you stay with me? We'll take care of each other!" No-face smiled and happily smiled. Chihiro and May hugged Granny and climbed onto Haku.

"Good bye!" They said as they flew away. They began to fly back to the bathhouse, everybody very quiet. Chihiro was lost in memories until she said:

"Hey, Haku, I just remembered something that might help you. When I was little, I went out for a picnic with my parents. I dropped my shoe into a river and tried to get it back. But I fell in. I was brought back to shore even though I thought I was going to drown. The name of the river was… Kohaku River! That's your name, the Kohaku River!"

Haku's eyes widened. Every dragon scale on him flew off, and her turned back into his human form. They all began free falling, and Chihiro and Haku grabbed hands. "You did it, Chihiro!" Haku said, smiling. "I remember now! I'm the spirit of the Kohaku River!"

"So you saved me that day?" Chihiro began to cry because she was so happy. "I knew you were good!" May began to cry, as well. She held the mouse and fly close to her. She was happy for them, but she missed Suoh a lot now. _I'm coming home! _ She thought. _We'll be together soon, Aracely and Suoh! _Before they crashed into the ground, they all grabbed hands and began to fly towards the bathhouse, again.

…

"Haku!" Ubabaa gasped. Haku, May, and Chihiro landed on the end of the bridge, Ubabaa standing on the other end. She stared at them. "I see you failed to save my baby." May smirked and let the fly carry the mouse over to Ubabaa. The mouse freely turned back into a baby.

"Mama!" The baby cheered.

"My baby!" Ubabaa cheered, hugging him

"Don't forget your promise!" Haku shouted. "You must let Chihiro and Sen free."

Ubabaa smiled wickedly. "I don't think so. Deal's off!" She snapped her fingers, and Chihiro flew into her arms.

"Let her go!" May yelled, keyblade appearing in her hands.

"I'll let Princess Chihiro go. Right into the shadows!" Ubabaa laughed. A portal appeared behind them, and Ubabaa threw Chihiro in.

"No!" May and Haku shouted. Haku began to growl, and he changed into dragon. He attacked Ubabaa, destroying her with one hit.

_Poor Haku and Chihiro,_ May thought. I should have guessed she was a Princess of Heart. _Why didn't I see this coming? _Her thoughts were broken when a large keyhole appeared on the bridge. May raised her keyblade and sealed it. She smiled, but was still sad about Chihiro.

"May…" Haku said, back in his human form. "I'll take you back to your friends." May smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. He walked across bridge.

"Thank you," May said.

"Follow me." He began to run, May following. They ran through the town, but Haku stopped in front of the field.

"The river's gone," May said. "I can help my friend now!"

"You said he was dying, right?" Haku asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue pill. She placed it in May's right hand. "Give this to him." May began to cry softly.

"Thank you, Haku!" She cried, hugging him. "I'll bring Chihiro back!" She let go of him and began to walk back to the tunnel.

"Don't look back!" Haku called. "You can't look back no matter what!" May raised her hand and broke out into a run. She was so excited to see her friends. When she made it to the end of the tunnel, she saw her ship still there.

"Aracely! Suoh!" She yelled, running onto the ship. "I'm back! I'm home!" Aracely walked out of the kitchen. She was holding a teacup.

"M-May?" She gasped, dropping her cup. She ran up and hugged her friend. She began to cry as she said, "I thought you would n-never come back!"

"Eh, I kept my promise!" May said. "Did you?"

"Of course I did, but Suoh…he's…" May slipped away from Aracely. Tears filled her eyes, again.

"He isn't…dead…is he?"

"No, he's okay. But he won't get up."

May ran past Aracely and into Suoh's room. "Suoh!" She cried. Suoh opened his eyes and flipped over to see her.

"May…" he whispered. May knelt down beside him. She touched his cheek; it was hot.

"I'm back," She whispered. She put the pill in his mouth without warning. "Eat it." Suoh ate it and stuck out his tongue.

"That was horrible!" He said, sitting up. "Why did you…you're crying?" May was sobbing without any control.

"Suoh!" She sobbed, hugging him. Suoh blinked and hugged her back.

"Suoh, I have a confession," She whispered in his ear. "I…love you."

"Me…too."

…

Emma: Yay! Wasn't that great? It's long! What an ending! Next chapter: "Welcome to The World." BYE! REVIEW! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THE LOVE BIRDS!


	16. Chapter 15

Emma: Hi hi! It's me, again! Very dramatic moment in this chapter! And May and Suoh's loves starts to blossom! Okay! Let's go!

Chapter 15: Welcome to The World

"Let go of me!"

"Be quiet!"

"I said let go!"

May tried to pull herself away from the woman that had grabbed her. She was too strong for her. "Who are you?" May shouted. "What do you want with me?"

The woman glanced back. She smiled cruelly at her. "You want to know who I am?" She hissed. "I am Melantha, daughter of Ansem."

"A-Ansem?"

"You don't know much do you, Keyblade Mistress? Ansem created the heartless over hundred years ago." May was confused. This woman only looked like she was in her late twenties.

"If you're his daughter, and he made the heartless over hundred years ago, why do you look so young?"

"This is why I need you. I drain the lives of others so I can stay young forever."

May's eyes widened. "And you are going to use me?"

"What do you think?"

"No! Let go of me! Stay away from me!"

…

"May, get up!"

"Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!"

May sat up in her bed. She breathed heavy and was covered in a cold sweat. "It was a dream," She whispered to herself. She calmed down and noticed Suoh and Aracely next to her.

"Are you okay?" Suoh asked. He placed an arm around her. May smiled and nodded.

"What was that all about?" Aracely asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Nightmare," May whispered, hugging her legs.

"Are you sure?" Suoh asked. "It sounded more than a simple nightmare."

"Well…I think you're right." May explained what happened in her dream to her friends.

"Believe it or not, May, but I think that lady invaded your dream," Aracely said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Some people have the power to take over a person's dream. It's an awful gift."

"Yeah, I sort of learned that last night."

"May, are you going to be okay?" Suoh asked.

May smiled at her friends. "I will, now that you're both here."

"Come on," Suoh said. "We found another world." He took her hand and helped her out of her bed.

…

"What's this planet called?" May asked after they landed.

"The World," Mew Aracely said.

"And why do we look like this?" Suoh asked.

"I don't know!"

As soon as they landed, they all transformed into new outfits. Aracely turned into Mew Aracely.

May had a hat that was green. It looked like it was hiding low hanging rabbit ears. Her shirt was a green tube top that was covered by a clear poncho. The poncho also covered her green mini skirt. She had white sandals. She also had lime green stars on her cheeks, and there was also one on her bellybutton. There was a lime green gem on her hat, in the middle of her shirt, and on her belt.

Suoh had a silver vest covering his black long sleeve shirt. He had white baggy pants and black boots. He had silver fingerless gloves. He also had a black headband, and a black triangle under each of his eyes.

"I wonder why we changed," May said.

"I didn't want to in Mew form, but I look so cute!" Mew Aracely squealed.

"So does a mountain cat," Suoh muttered. Mew Aracely glared at him, and May quietly laughed. She was starting to really like him, and she wasn't afraid to express anymore. They all gasped when what looked like computer screens popped up next to them. May's screen said:

"User name: May. Level: 1. Heavy Blade."

Suoh's said:

"User name: Suoh. Level: 1. Heavy Blade."

Mew Aracely's said:

"User name: Mew Aracely. Level: 1. Wavemaster."

"What are these things?" Mew Aracely said. When she poked hers, it disappeared. Then they all disappeared.

"User name?" Suoh said. "Are we in a game?"

"I don't know," May said. "Let's go find some people."

"Right." It didn't take them long to find a town. In fact, it practically announced itself! Another screen appeared in front of them when they entered the town. It said: "Root Town."

"Another strange world," May sighed. "Let's just find some help."

"Look at the team!" A voice shouted behind them. "I can smell their rareness!" May was suddenly tackled by the shouting person.

"What the hell!" May gasped. She looked up at the girl who tackled her. She had a hat similar to May's, except hers was white. She had white poncho and white baggy pants. She had sky blue boots. She had a large yellow bow as a belt. She had red eyes and pink hair. A screen popped up next to her:

"User name: Merielle. Level: Hidden. Wavemaster."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Merielle said, climbing off of May. "You look so rare! You're team so rare!"

"Why do you care about rare stuff?" May asked. She stood up and helped Merielle.

"I'm a rare item hunter!" Merielle turned around, and shouted. "Hey guys! Check out these newbies!"

"Newbies?" May, Suoh, and Mew Aracely said together.

"You guys are only Level Ones," Merielle explained. "That makes you newbies."

"Okaaay," Mew Aracely said.

"There you are Merielle!" A boy shouted. He ran to them with a group following. "We thought we lost you." A screen popped up next to him: "User name: Shugo. Level: Hidden. Twin User." He had green hair and eyes. On each cheek was a red triangle. He had an orange hat, shirt, and pants. His boots were brown like his gloves. May noticed that he had a gold bracelet with odd symbols on it. He was holding hands with a little girl with blonde hair, purple eyes, and a white dress. A screen popped up next to her: "Name: Zefie." She was silent.

"Shugo, wait up!" A girl shouted, running up to him. She had purple eyes and hair. Hear outfit was a skimpy set of armor, armor gloves, purple tights, and white boots. She had a black choker, and all her dark skin was yellow stripes. Her screen said, "User name: Rena. Level: Hidden. Heavy Blade."

Two other girls were with her. One had blue hair, eyes, and wolf ears. She had golden hoops for earrings and a black collar. She had a skimpy blue outfit and a white boa. She had paw like shoes and white furry gloves. Her screen stated: "User Name: Ouka. Level: Too High. Werewolf."

The other girl had blond hair hidden by a green hat. Her eyes were green like her jewel earrings. She had a small yellow poncho covering her long green sleeved shirt. She had a long baggy skirt that matched her green boots. She had a belt with green jewels on it. Her necklace had a small green jewel. She was holding what looked like a brown, small, ugly pig. Her screen said: "User name: Hotaru. Level: Hidden. Wavemaster." Her pig had a screen: "Name: Mr. Grunty."

(Note: I'm using the manga, not the anime. And I don't know their levels! Sorry!)

"Did you make some new friends, Merielle?" Ouka asked.

"These guys are super duper rare!" Merielle cheered. "I can smell their rareness."

"Well, if she can smell, than it must be true," Rena joked.

"Um, I don't understand why we're 'rare'," May said.

"You must have rare items," Merielle said. May thought, _Does she mean my keyblade?_

"Hey!" Merielle said. "Why don't you guys come back to our hideout?"

"Really?" Suoh asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun," Hotaru said in a quiet voice.

"Great!" May said.

"Let's go!" Mew Aracely cheered.

…

"Have you found the next princess?" Melantha asked. She stepped next to The Phantom.

(Bwahahahaha! He's returned!)

"Yes, Mistress," The Phantom replied. "She's hidden on a planet called The World."

"Bring her to me at once."

"Yes, Mistress." The Phantom bowed. "Mistress, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you take over the Keyblade Mistress's dream?"

"I did it so she could get the message."

"Your plan?"

"Part of it."

"I see. I'll be going now. Good Day, Mistress." He bowed, again and stepped through a portal.

…

"This place is awesome!" Mew Aracely gasped.

"I agree!" May said. Merielle's hideout was a house filled with tons of items.

"This is where I keep all my rare stuff!" Merielle said.

"And discuss our secret plan!" Shugo said.

"Shugo!" Everybody on his team shouted.

"Oopies!" Shugo said.

"Secret plan?" Suoh asked.

(Ha! Their names are so alike…back to the story...)

"Well, uh," Hotaru whispered, "we're on a quest."

"Quest?" May asked.

"We're trying to get Zefie back to her mother," Shugo explained.

May stared at Zefie who stared back. "Mother, huh?"

"Yeah!" Merielle said loudly. "Her name's Aura!"

"Aura?" May rubbed her forehead.

"May," Suoh whispered, grabbing her hand. "Are you sick?"

May shook her head. "I'm fine. But her name…it makes me feel…odd."

"Hey guys come here!" Ouka shouted, standing next to the window. Everybody ran to the window and looked outside. Heartless were invading the town.

"We have to stop them!" May shouted. She ran outside, not waiting for anybody.

"May!" Suoh shouted. "Come back!" Everybody followed after them, and they pulled out their weapons. Shugo protected Zefie using his twin blades. Merielle blasted the heartless using her rare staff. Ouka destroyed ten heartless at once using her awesome fighting skills. Hotaru stood off to the side, seeing how she was against fighting.

"Keyblade Fire!" May shouted, firing an attack. She destroyed a swarm of heartless easily.

"Ribbon Onigiri Rein!" Mew Aracely shouted.

"Wow! You guys are powerful for newbies," Rena shouted using her heavy blade to attack the heartless.

"And May and Aracely! I've never seen your weapons before!" Merielle yelled.

"Thanks…I think," May said. "But there are too many heartless! They just keep coming!"

"You have to destroy the main boss," Zefie said. "He controls them." Everybody turned to Zefie.

"Zefie?" Shugo said.

"She's right!" May said. "Let's go!" Again, she ran off not waiting.

"May! Wait up!" Mew Aracely yelled. Everybody tried to follow, but she was way ahead of them. In the middle of the town was a large Darkside. Many people were trying to fight it, but it was too powerful. Many people lied on the ground, dead.

"This is awful!" May gasped. "I've gotta stop it!" She charged at the Darkside. "Keyblade Fire!" She shouted. It didn't even scratch it, but May got its attention. It swung its arm at her and slammed her into a wall. A screen popped up next to her: "Warning Hp low: 10/50."

"One attack," May growled, struggling to stand up, "and I'm practically dead!" Before she could even move, the heartless attacked. It knocked out the rest of her life points. May fell to the ground.

"May!" Suoh shouted, kneeling down to her. "Is she okay?"

Merielle knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry, Suoh, but she's…dead."

….

Emma: More drama! Don't worry, she isn't _really_ dead. She's fine! Next chapter: "Enter the Twilight." Bye! Review! Read!


	17. Chapter 16

Emma: Hey everybody! Make sure you check out what I have to say at the end of the chapter! It's very important! Have fun!

Chapter 16: Enter the Twilight

"Keyblade Mistress…"

May felt a hand touch her forehead. She opened her eyes and laid back. She felt like was lying on water and everything around was white. There was a girl kneeling next to her. She had long silvery hair and blue eyes. She had a white poncho and a light purple dress.

_What happened?_ May thought. _Did I die?_ She couldn't move; she ached too much. She smiled at the girl. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Aura," The girl said in a mysterious voice. "Keyblade Mistress, you must listen to me."

"How did you know that I have the keyblade?" May asked. She was able to sit up, now.

"I've know for awhile," Aura said. Aura placed her hands on May's forehead. In a matter a seconds, May was completely healed.

"Oh, thank you," May whispered. "Do you heal everybody?"

Aura shook her head. "Keyblade Mistress, I need your crystal."

"Crystal?" May thought about what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean my key chain! Sure, of course." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small key chain. She handed it to Aura.

"By the power of light and heart," Aura whispered under her breath, "awaken the Keyblade Mistress's hidden power." The key chain's rock began to glow lightly. Then, it suddenly began to glow so bright that May couldn't see.

"Aura!" May shouted. She stood up and covered her eyes. She felt Aura grab her free hand and some warm was placed in it.

May could barely hear Aura's voice as she said, "Remember, Keyblade Mistress, only use this power when it is needed most, and we'll meet, again."

The light began to fade away. When it was completely gone, May found herself standing in Root Town, again. She glanced down at her and. In it was a key chain with an emerald. "What just happened" May whispered to herself. Shaken, May placed the key chain in her pocket.

"May!" Mew Aracely shouted behind her. May turned around and saw her friends running to her.

"Hey, guys!" May shouted, waving. Suoh was the first to reach her. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, then he hugged her.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," May said. "I didn't mean to. I'm okay now."

"May, are you okay?" Mew Aracely asked. May slipped away from Suoh.

"Yeah, I'm great," May said. "What about you guys? And the heartless?"

"We're fine," Mereille said.

"And we beat the heartless as you call it," Ouka said, pounding her fists together.

"Where did you go, May?" Shugo asked

"I'm…not sure," May said, rubbing her forehead. "All I remember is that I met Aura."

"You saw my mommy!" Zefie shouted.

"Yeah, she healed me. And she gave me a crystal."

"If you saw Aura," Hotaru thought out loud, "that means you entered the twilight."

"Twilight?" Mew Aracely asked stupidly.

"Where light and dark meets, Stupid," Suoh said.

"Aura lives there," Shugo said. "I went there once, and she gave me this." Shugo held up his bracelet. "It's called 'Kite's Bracelet.'"

"We're trying to get back to the Twilight," Zefie said. "So I can be with my mommy."

"Can we help?" May asked. "We have nothing better to do!"

"Um, May…" Suoh whispered. "What about the Princesses of Heart, the keyholes, the heartless, Melantha…"

"I have a feeling that Aura is a Princess of Heart," May whispered back. "Plus, there has to be a keyhole here."

"If you say so…"

"We could use all the help we can get!" Mereille said. "Welcome to the team!"

"Yay!" Mew Aracely cheered. "This is going to be great!"

"Yeah!" May said.

"Let's go back to the hideout," Shugo said. "We can talk there."

"Good idea," Rena agreed. "Let's go!"

…

"So, how do we get to Twilight?" May asked. They were all sitting in the hideout, thinking out ways to get to Aura.

"We need to get to the Net Slums," Rena said.

"Any idea how?" Suoh asked. Mereille reached in her pocket.

"This is the Helba Key," She explained, holding out what looked like a computer chip. "It's ultra rare!"

"But totally illegal," Ouka whispered.

"We just got it today," Shugo said. "And we plan to use it today. Problem is, we don't know where to go once we get to the Net Slums."

"Hmm…" May thought out loud.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Hotaru said.

"Let's go now!" Ouka cheered, standing up. "I hope there are some baddies there that I can beat up!"

"I agree with Ouka!" Mew Aracely cheered, standing up next to her. "Beating up some heartless sounds great right now!" The girls smiled at each other and high-fived.

"Yeah, let's go find my mom!" Zefie said happily. They ran out of the hideout about back into town.

"Let's find a Chaos Gates," Shugo suggested. "It can transport us to an more open area. There, we'll have more room to transport to the Net Slums."

"Where should we go?" May asked.

"I know!" Mereille bursted out. "How does Scared Zone the Hidden and Forbidd—"

"Look there's the gate!" Rena said, pointing to what looked like a portal. They jumped through and landed in a Church. A screen surprising did not pop up.

"This place is cool!" Mew Aracely gasped.

"You're right, " May said.

"For once," Suoh muttered.

"Be quiet!" Mew Aracely snapped.

"Guys! Focus!" Ouka interrupted.

"Right," Shugo said. "Quick! To the roof!" The team quickly ran up many flights of stairs until the reached the roof. They could see the clear blue sky. Mereille pulled out the Helba Key, again.

"How does this thing work?" Merielle said. She shook it and nothing happened.

"Let me see," May asked. Merielle nodded and gave her the key.

"I think I know how this works," She said, smiling. She closed her eyes and thought hard. The key floated in the air and began to glow.

"How did you do that!" Mereille gasped. "Do you have an ultra rare power!"

May giggled. "No, Silly! It only takes a little heart."

Merielle blinked. "Heart?"

"I looked deep inside of my heat and told the Helba Key where I wanted to go."

"OH!" Mereille gasped. "I wanna try it next! Try out my new heart powers!"

"She doesn't get it," Shugo sighed.

"Like she ever does," Rena sighed as well.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, smiling.

"Right!" May cheered. She tapped the Helba Key and chanted, "To the Net Slums."

…

May and the rest of the gang looked in what looked like a destroyed city.

"This place is creepy," Hotaru whispered, shivering.

"You're telling me," Rena said, shaking. Rena really hated scary and creepy things.

"You want to know what's really creepy?" A voice said behind them. They all spun around and gasped. It was the Phantom. "Me."

"The Phantom!" May growled, pulling out her keyblade.

"Don't bother with the princess," He said. "She's already gone."

"What?" May gasped. "You already…"

"Yes," He smirked. He held out a crystal in front of them. "I the Virus Core to get to her. She's gone and you'll never see her again." Suoh grabbed May before she could run after him.

"We don't stand a chance," Suoh whispered. "Are best bet is to get the Virus Core from him."

"I guess you're right," May sighed. "We need a distraction."

"I'll do it," Mew Aracely whispered.

"Me too," Ouka whispered. "I'm dying for a good fight, and this guy looks tough!" Mew Aracely and Ouka smiled at each other and charged at the Phantom.

"You want to fight?" The Phantom laughed. "Fine. Bring it on!" He pulled out his sword and blocked their attack. When he wasn't looking, Ouka grabbed the Virus Core and threw it to Mereille.

"Good Luck!" Ouka shouted.

"You better come back!" Mew Aracely yelled. "I still want more worlds!" May smiled at them and nodded. Mereille held up the Virus Core.

"Now I can try my new rare heart powers!" She cheered, waving the Virus Core around. "Take us to twilight!" The Virus Core began to glow silver, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

…

They appeared in a forest, and there was a bed sitting in the middle of it. A cute little teddy bear sat on it. "Well?" May said, stepping forward. "Is this Twilight?"

"Yes," Zefie said. "My mother's scent is here, but it's faint." She looked like she was going to cry. "She…she really is gone."

"Oh, Zefie!" Shugo said, hugging her. "I'm sorry!"

"Me too," Hotaru said, hugging her as well. Mereille sighed and ruffled Zefie's hair.

"No, I'm sorry," May said, rubbing her eyes. "This is my fault!"

"May, it's your fault," Suoh said. He grabbed her hands. "You couldn't have stop this."

"Yes I could have!" May snapped, pulling away from him. "If I had beat him the first time, this could have been prevented!" She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, but you didn't stand a chance at the time. You just got the keyblade." He smiled at her.

"I guess you're right." May looked up at everybody else. "I'm sorry about Aura, but I will bring her back. We need to go back now and help our friends."

"Actually, we wanted to stay here until Aura came back," Rena said. "Can you does us a favor, and give Ouka the Virus Core?" May and Suoh were a little surprised but nodded.

"Sure!" May said. "You'll miss you guys."

"Come see us again!" Mereille cheered. "Oh, and bring me a rare item!"

"Uh, sure," Suoh said, taking the Virus Core from her. it glowed silver and the transported back to the Net Slums. They saw Ouka and Mew Aracely happily running around in a circle.

"Let me guess," May teased, "you won?"

"He's gone!" Mew Aracely cheered.

"And he ain't comin' back!" Ouka laughed. She stopped and stared at them. "Where are my friends?"

"They stayed in the Twilight. Oh, and this is for you!" May handed Ouka the Virus Core. "Thanks for all the help."

Ouka smiled. "It was fun! Come back soon!" She disappeared with a wave goodbye.

"We should go, too," May said.

"Yeah," Mew Aracely yawned. "After that battle, I could use a nap." May held up the Helba Key.

"Take us back to the ship," She told it. Then they, too, disappeared.

…

Emma: Sorry for taking so long! I had to cram .hack into two chapters, and it happened really fast. Okay! I need people to vote on a title for the next story! Should it be:

The Season of May 2: The Twilight Mirror

or

The Season of May 2: Emerald Wings

Each one has a different plot so pick carefully! You can vote throughout the story, so don't worry about voting right away. Next chapter, "A Memory, a Kiss, and a Drawing". Review and keep reading. Love ya!


	18. Chapter 17

Emma: Sorry for taking forever! I testing a homework and stuff! But I'm finally done! Yay!

Chapter 17: A Memory, a Kiss, and a Drawing

"Heeeeeeey, May!" Aracely said, suddenly popping out of nowhere. "What cha doing?"

May stared outside the window of the ship. She snapped back to reality when Aracely stared talking. "What? Oh, right," She yawned. "Sorry, I'm really tired. I was thinking about Allayna."

"Allayna, huh?" Aracely looked out the neighboring window. "Think she's okay?"

"God, I hope so. I'm just afraid we'll never find her…"

"Hey! Don't say that! You'll jinx us!"

"Okay, fine." Silence took over them for a few minutes.

"I think she's okay," Aracely said. "I mean, Allayna's tough. She can take a hit!"

"Do you remember when we first met her?" May asked, beaming. Aracely smiled back.

"How could I forget? Back in fourth grade!"

…

"Hey, May!" The younger version of Aracely giggled. Her brown eyes seemed to dance. Her black hair reached down to her shoulders. "Let's go play! It's time for recess!" The younger May smiled. Her sort red hair was pulled into two stubby braids. Her grey shimmered with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go!" May laughed. They ran outside onto the playground. May climbed up onto the top of the monkey bars while Aracely struggled to climb up next to her. May pulled her up and playfully laughed on at her.

"Be quiet!" Aracely whined. "I can't help it if I can't climb!"

"Or run, or jump, or swim," May listed. Aracely playfully punched her friend's arm. May giggled, but when she looked over at the swings, she stopped. She spotted a girl sitting on a swing alone. She had short blonde hair, and her blue eyes revealed how sad she was.

"Who is that girl?" May asked, pointing at her.

"Who? Her?" Aracely said, looking over to the girl. "Oh. That's the new girl. Name's Allayna."

"Why is she alone?" May asked in a small voice.

"I dunno. Let's go talk to her!"

"I agree! Let's go make her happy!" They nodded at each other and jumped off the monkey bars. They ran over to the swing. Aracely jumped on the swing left of Allayna. May jumped on the swing to her right.

"Hi!" May beamed. "I'm May!"

"Call me Aracely," Aracely said. "Everybody thinks my name is made up, but it is a real name!"

Allayna seemed really embarrassed for some reason. "Um, I'm Allayna," She whispered. "I l-like your names."

"Aw! You're nice!" May laughed, swinging back and forth. "You should hang out with us!"

"Yeah! Hang out with us!" Aracely laughed, swing like May.

"Really?" Allayna said. Her eyes followed their movements. "Can I?"

"Of course, Silly!" May laughed. Allayna gave a smile and slowly began to swing with her new friends.

…

"I need to sleep," May yawned, rubbing her forehead. "But I can't. If I do, Melantha will pay me a visit."

"Go ahead," Aracely said. "Don't worry about that witch! I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me while I'm asleep."

"Oh…right," Aracely looked at her watch. "God, it's late. I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Good night, " May yawned. They walked into their own rooms and climbed into their beds. May tossed and turned in her bed. She was very tired, and yet, she could barely close her eyes. _Must sleep,_ she thought. _I need sleep. I NEED SLEEP! _She gave up and walked out of her room. She checked the clock handing up on the wall.

"1:28," She read out loud. "In the morning? Has it been that long?" She sighed. "Wow, I'm a mess. I hate my destiny. It affects my sleeping-ness…whatever that means." She walked over the cockpit and sat in the shot-gun seat. "I'm so tired," She thought quietly out loud. "I just want to…" And at moment, she fell asleep, curled up in the seat.

A few hours later, May walk up with a fright from another nightmare. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat up. She felt warm and oddly comfortable. She felt safe suddenly but couldn't figure out why. Until, that is, she realized there was a blanket wrapped around and Suoh was sitting in the seat next to her, driving the sip. May turned bright red and gave him a small smile. "Um, I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't mean o fall asleep here. In fact, I don't remember how I got here. See, I forget stuff just before I fall asleep and…" Her voice trailed off and she sank back into the seat. "I'm just sorry if I bothered you."

"May, you couldn't bother me if you tried," Suoh said, smiling at her. "Now, Aracely, that's a different story. May smiled back. She gripped the blanket he gave her and felt as if she was melting away. She wanted to lie in his arms and fall asleep again. But she just sat there smiling, thinking about how much she loved him. Then, the unthinkable happened. They both suddenly, just out of nowhere…kissed.

…

"Cora, something is going to happen today," a boy said as he and his little sister walked down the beach. He was fourteen and she was only nine, so he was very protective of her. They both had sandy colored hair. Cora had freckles stretched from cheek to cheek. They both had dark brown eyes. Cora had a purple jumper on and white sandals.

You say that everyday, Onii-chan, " Cora giggled.

"Cora, for the hundredth time, please call me by my name!"

"Okay, Damek-chan!"

"It's just Damek. Oh, who am I kidding?"

Cora laughed, "I hope something does happen today. I want an adventure!"

"Yeah…"

Back on the ship, Aracely was getting really pissed off. "What is with you two today?" Aracely hissed in May's ear as they landed the ship on Destiny Islands. "You're all blushy and giggley!"

"I'm just happy," May said, giggling again.

"Why!" Aracely growled, hungry for information.

"I'll tell you later," May lied. Of course she wasn't going to tell Aracely that she kissed Suoh. She make such a big deal over it. The walked out of the ship and felt a heat stroke.

"Wow, it's nice here!" Aracely said. "I could get a tan!"

"There's an ocean here!" May said. "I love the ocean!"

"I think we deserve a vacation," Aracely said, stretching.

"I agree!" May said, smiling. "Let's take a short vacation!"

"Sounds good," Suoh said. "I think Gigi packed swimsuits on the ship. She was always prepared for anything." They ran back inside and changed. May put on jean shorts and a green tank top. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail. Aracely put on pink bikini, planning on tanning. Suoh had a black tee-shirt and tan shorts.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to tan," Aracely said, putting on sunglasses. "See ya." She waved and walked down to the beach.

"I'm going to go explore," May said. "Care to join me, Suoh?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," Suoh said. They nodded at each other and walked towards the secret place.

Aracely laid on the beach, soaking up the sun. When her sun was suddenly blocked by a shadow, she groaned and sat up. In the process, she smashed her face into Damek's, who was bending over her, and they accidentally kissed. Aracely screamed and jumped away from him. "Who the hell are you?" She shouted, ripping off her sunglasses. "How dare you kiss me!"

"Hey! You were the one who kissed me!" Damek snapped. "What are you doing here anyway? I've never seen you before."

"Hmph! I'm Aracely," She muttered. "Me and my friends are on vacation, thank you very much." Reality suddenly slapped her in the face, hard. "Oh my god! I kissed. Oh my god! I kissed a guy! My first kiss! OH MY GOD!" She gasped and hopped around in circles. "We have to go out now!"

"What!" Damek shouted. "No way! I don't even know you!"

"But I like you! You're cute!"

"No! Gah! Get away from me!" Damek ran away, Aracely chasing after him.

"Nooooo! Come back!"

…

"What is this place?" May whispered. She and Suoh walked down the tunnel to the Secret Place.

"I don't know," Suoh said.

"It's kind of creepy."

"Really? I think it's cool."

"I hope there isn't any ghosts. I hate ghosts!"

"May, you're over reacting."

The reached the end of the tunnel, entering a dark cave. They saw the door and the fading drawings on the wall. May stepped forward.

"I think I know this place," She thought out loud. "I feel like I'm in a dream ,or I do I know this place from a dream? I don't know."

"What do you think this door is?' Suoh said. He tried to push it open. May kneeled down next to him, but turned to a drawing near it. It was a boy and a girl, each feeding each other a star. She gently touched it. She felt dizzy.

Before she fainted, she whispered, "Why do I know this place?"

….

Emma: Done! Yes! Sorry, It's short. Okay, I still need people to vote for the next book:

The Season of May 2: The Twilight Mirror

or

The Season of May 2: The Green Wings

Plus, I need ideas for the next world! I need a really good one because it's the last one before we go to Hallow Bastion! PLEASE HELP ME! Leave a review and keep reading! Thank you for your time! Love ya! Next chapter, "Trapped in a Vision".


End file.
